What is this Magery you speak of?
by dragonsrgorgeous07
Summary: Rated for language and future content. Xover: McCafferyPern, Star wArs, Tamora Pierce. Takes place in the world of HP: Marauder's Era. Summary: Something's a little bit strange about the new girl...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: thanks for giving this a chance. I'm the kind of writer (apparently) who explains as the story goes. So please continue reading, and let me know what you think! If you aren't familiar with the other stories, you will still be able to understand this.**

_Italics means Moreta's thought_

_**This means Marieth communications**_

**Chapter 1**

_Well_, the seventeen-year-old thought as she stepped onto the Hogwarts express for the first time, early as always, _at least I won't be the one cleaning up after a bunch of kids this time, right sweetheart?_

Feeling the rumblings of affirmation, Moreta lugged her trunk to the very back compartment, planning to use the trip to contemplate just how she was going to pull this off.

You see, Moreta is not only the first person in Hogwarts history to begin at seventh year, she is also the only person going to Hogwarts that isn't a witch. Dumbledore, of course knew this and had helped to arrange everything because he knew that she was in danger. Moreta had been born a drudge on the planet Pern. Her mother named her using the only name she knew how to spell: Moreta; after the great Weyrwoman that had given her life to save Pern. From the age of two till the age of ten, Moreta had worked hard serving her masters, but when a lord Holder tried to rape her, she accidentally caused mass chaos with every bit of wood, piece of cloth, amount of metal , and plant; along with the roof caving in on the man, almost killing him. She thought she was going crazy. She had no idea what had happened.

Strange people came and took her away. They were dressed in different colored habits and looked worried, consequently scaring the crap out of her (theoretically, of course). These people turned out to be wonderful and took her to an excessively beautiful place where she did not have to worry about being safe, for there was protection in all the people there who cared for her. They told her she was an unusually powerful nature mage, the only one who had a mergence of powers and that other people would come and test soon.

Half of the Jedi Council came to test her. Along with being a nature mage, apparently, she was a jedi too.

Moreta became the busiest girl her age. She spent half the day (6 hours) with her mage master, who guided the building and controlling of her mage strengths through concentration and meditation. The other half of the day she spent working on her jedi powers, using the force, and learning sword play first with heavy plastic, then the real metal ones, and finally with a lightsaber. Moreta became accomplished very quickly. She became a fully qualified nature mage in four years and was just about to become a Jedi Knight in five when she was searched.

She was searched at fourteen? Ridiculous, some said. Regardless, on her fifteenth birthday Moreta became Queen dragonrider of Marieth.

That was the happiest she had ever been, and she stayed that happy until six months ago, when that same Lord Holder had shown up at Benden Weyr, and tried to kill her. And while she refuted him easily, he had gradually started to attack more and more frequently over the course of time, with more and more people helping him everytime. Her friends and superiors got worried, and after she became a full-fledged Jedi, had told her to go to Hogwarts.

Everything had been set up with Dumbledore in less than a month. Moreta and Marieth had been taken by starship to Hogswarts (the trip between would have been too risky). Marieth was hidden, of course but Moreta still had to keep up appearance by 'getting there' on the train.

After fifteen minutes of the Hogwarts Express getting gradually louder, Moreta soon came to regret her compartment choice. Four boys around her age were joking around with each other, walking down the aisleway towards the only compartment with any room left. Hers.

Although she had had many male teacher, all of them understanding and nice, Moreta still found it very hard to trust men. Especially when they were in groups and had just randomly hexed someone in the hallway outside the sliding door.

Moreta sat up quickly from her lounging position as they opened the door and walked in. Before they even notice she was there, a beautiful girl with green eyes flashing, stormed in and rounded on a boy with very messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"You make me absolutely sick Potter!" she shrieked, " you just hex people for no reason!"

"Evans –"

"Don't you dare defend him Black."

'Potter' looked imploringly at her and opened his mouth…

"And no Potter, I won't go out with you." 'Evans' made a loud noise of disgust, turned on her heel and promptly stalked out.

"Ouch, James"

"Shut up Moony."

As three of the boys doubled up in laughter, Moreta was trying to sort things out. _James/Prongs/Potter? That doesn't make any sense. And who names their child Moony, anyways?_ She heard Marieth making a naughty comment and couldn't help feeling a grin cover her lightly freckled face. Marieth then communicated to her **_star-crossed lovers._** And, try as she might to stifle it, Moreta burst out laughing.

All four boys looked over at her in shock. Then their eyes widened even more because she was new and obviously wasn't a first year. She quickly stopped laughing and studied them. On who hadn't said anything and seemed to draw courage from his friends, was slightly pudgy, but looked okay, she guess. The other one that had interrupted definitely looked okay. He had elegant black hair and pretty blue eyes. He looked…mischievous with flare. Moreta looked up and 'Moony' and softened slightly. She could tell that he had hardships in his life. He looked a little sick, but he also looked like he was used to it and dealt with it well. He had light brown hair that fell in his brown eyes, giving him a nice finishing touch.

She thought all this before one of them could get out a single syllable.

"Hi, I'm Moreta," she said, quickly standing up and straightening her clothes: a long brown peasant skirt and orange tank top. As she stood up, the light reflected off her brown hair, giving it gold highlights and as she smiled, her light brown eyes sparkled with mirth while her definitely-not tanned skin made her look slightly less healthy than she really was. Moreta held out her hand for ten seconds, making eye contact, or trying to make eye contact, with each of them. When she realized none of them were going to shake her hand and exchange pleasantries, she dropped her hand, turned around, and muttered: "Or, you can just stand there and be rude idiots," while sitting down ad curling her legs up under her.

This appeared to break them from their reverie.

"Sorry, I'm Remus Lupin," said the previously 'Moony', "he's James Potter," gesturing to 'James/Prongs/Potter'

"I'm Sirius Black," said the blue-eyed one.

"And he's Peter Pettigrew," said James Potter.

"Of course, you can call James whatever you like, I believe Lily likes to call him—"

" Big-headed idiot," Remus Lupin finished for Black.

"What was so funny?" Peter Pettigrew asked Moreta.

"M-His face," she replied looked quickly and defiantly at Potter, hoping they didn't notice her mistake.

Surprisingly, they all started to chortle at this. Even Potter. So he did have a sense of humor.

" So Moreta, you're not from England, are you?" Lupin kindly inquired.

"No, I'm from Pe-The U.S." She said hurriedly the first state with a P she could think of, "Pennsylvania, I mean, it's in the U.S." She was fervently hoping none of the boys had ever been to Pennsylvania, because she definitely didn't talk like she was. Luckily for her, no one questioned her answer. "What's it like here?"

"Oh, it's great, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and…Slytherin" Lupin added less enthusiastically.

"Slytherin is full of A-"

"Stop it Padfoot, what if she goes in Slytherin?"

"Then we'll just have to be sworn enemies Prongs."

"And which one are you-"

"Gryffindor!" Pettigrew squealed.

"Ooookay then. Are all of you-"

"Yes"

"Why do you keep finishing all my-'

"Sentences? I'm not sure." Lupin grinned.

Moreta suddenly looked down after feeling cool air around her ankles and realized that Black was using his wand to make the bottom of her skirt go up and down slowly. She waited a second, then got up and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow"

"Serves you right jackarse-"

The door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Moreta's thought Marieth's communications Chapter 2 

"Alice, I told you I don't' want to go in there-" A vaguely familiar voice whined.

"Oh, shut up Lily. Hi guys!"

A chorus of "Hey Alice, Frank, Evans" greeted them

Potter got up and started to speak, "Hey Evans, have you me-"

"No Potter I absolutely will not go out with you!"

"I was going to say to say have you met Moreta yet, but I'm so flattered you think of going out with me so much." He said with a mischievous grin.

Evans almost slapped him and started to say stop making up random people, when Moreta interrupted with a smile and a "Hi, I'm Moreta.'

This, of course completely flabbergasted Evans, but Alice and Frank recovered about ten times quicker and introduced themselves. After shaking hands with them, Moreta calmly went over to Evans, steered her to a seat and asked, "Shocked?" Evans nodded slowly mumbled that her name was Lily Evans and then started to blush.

"I'm sorry Potter, didn't' mean to doubt you…"

"Of course you did, but now that you see that I'm trustworthy, perhaps you will go-"

"NO!" This time when Lily slapped Potter, Moreta smiled and said:

"You know you deserved that one." While he grinned sheepishly and the rest of the compartment howled with laughter.

A few minutes later (gasp, shock and disbelief!) the door opened again, revealing a twelve year-old who obviously wanted to look drop dead gorgeous. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite pull it off. It was quite apparent she had never had makeup on before but had for some reason tried to put it on herself. She looked like a clown. (a/n I think you get the picture). Moreta almost gasped in shock, for the girl was wearing an extremely short skirt with a very tight top; the skirt was something never seen on Pern. Yes, girls wore skirts, but at the least they were knee-length. She then proceeded to walk right up to Black.

"Hello, Sirius Black? I'm Fernanda, I wasn't sure you knew who I was, I'm a second year and I'm in Hufflepuff. Have a nice ride."

Fernanda turned around, walked stiffly out the door, shut it and promptly stumbled. Both the girls were just sitting there with their eyebrows raised. But Moreta was having a nice little mind-chat with Marieth and had a distant look in her eyes.

_**Talk about a little slut.**_

_Marieth! That wasn't very nice._

_**You point being…that no one can hear us this far away anyway?**_

_That may be true, but-_

_**Who wears stuff like that? You humans are silly.**_

_Oh, go eat a cow_

**_That's highly insulting. Will you visit me tomorrow? I really need oiling._**

_I will try my very best_

Marieth practically purred.

During this little side-conversation, the boys in the compartment were teasing Sirius while Alice and Lily were giggling uncontrollably.

"The ever popular Sirius Black has a girlfriend who doesn't even know what a jinx is."

"Now, I highly doubt that Prongs, I mean, surely a young filly like her knows what a jinx is, even Wormtail does."

"Do you Wormtail?"

"Do I what, Prongs?"

"Know what a jinx is, of course." He rolled his eyes.

"Who doesn't?"

This and more meaningless chatting, broken with various games of Exploding snap, completed the long journey on the Hogwarts Express.

After a nice carriage ride with Lily, Frank and Alice, Moreta and the others walked into the castle, where Moreta was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall.

"Now, even though you are not a witch, you have to be sorted into a house. We have let the Sorting Hat know what's going on, so there should be no more thatn the usual confusion there. Got it? Excellent. Now go over there and wait for the first years to fo into the Great Hall. You will stay here until I send someone for you, you will be introduced, then sorted. Okay?"

Moreta nodded.

"See you later." And, with a tight-lipped smile, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So how do you think they'll sort Moreta:"

"I don't know Alice."

"I don't see her up there Lily." Lily started to look, but was distracted as the Sorting ceremony started, sorting "Arnold Atwood" into Hufflepuff. She managed to get in "I don't' know either" in between people 

The Sorting Ceremony ended.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Moreta jumped when the entrance hall doors bust open, revealing a rather large, bushy-haired man.

"Oh, it's just you Hagrid."

"Yep," he grinned, "ready ter be sorted?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's go then."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall quieted once again.

"We have one more student left to be Sorted." Students exchanged quizzical glances, then started as the doors opened, revealing a slightly flustered Moreta and Hagrid. "She just moved here from the United States and will be in seventh year. Now, just walk up, sit on the stool and put the hat on, Moreta." She sat on the stool and had barely placed the hat on her head when it started talking to her.

'Ahhhh yes, the non-witch. But you are very powerful. Hmmmm… I say **_GRYFFINDOR!'_**

She slowly took the hat off her head and discretely patched it up a little while placing it back on the stool. Moreta then went, positively beaming, to the Gryffindor table and sat down amidst a cheering crowd.

Dumbledore stood up yet again, saying, " Four words. You can eat now."

Moreta drew in her breath sharply as the plates filled themselves with a plentiful supply of food.

"What, food hasn't' ever just appeared in front of you before?" Lupin grinned.

"No," she breathed.

"Gitusheushoit"

"I'm sorry?"

"That's revolting Potter."

"I said get used to it…I'm sorry Evans." James said sheepishly. "Forgive me?"

"N-I…guess so," she looked surprised at her own generosity.

"Wow Lily, look at you, being all tolerable and stuff."

"Shut up Black." Her eyes blazed.

"Okay, okay…stop looking at me like that."

After the highly enjoyable meal, they went up to Gryffindor tower and parted, going to their perspective dormitories.

Moreta fell asleep as soon as her head touched the most comfortable pillow, on top of the most comfortable bed, she had ever had. After, of course, telling Marieth that she'd see her in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Chapter 3! Finally a freaking disclaimer and a/n….wow I've been forgetful guys. 

Disclaimer: please, if I owned any of this, would I be writing as if I were a fan? Anyway, I'll give mad props to JK Rowling, for creating the wonderful world in which I bring my OC's and other author's creative ideas. Also mad props to: Anne McCaffery, she rocks, Tamora Pierce, and whoever wrote Star Wars!

A/N: thanks guys! I appreciate the reviews. Now everyone else who reads this should actually review too, it would make me happy. I don't even particularly care if it's a glowing review or a…flaming review…but fire glows…so that really doesn't make much sense. Ah well.

Moreta's thought Marieth's communications 

Chapter 3

"Moreta seems nice."

"Yeah, but Remus, I don't like how she lied to us right off the bat."

"What do you mean Sirius?"

"I've been to Pennsylvania, and they talk differently than her. Why did she lie?"

"Maybe she's got a furry little problem like Moony here."

"I don't think so, she looks…too healthy to be a werewolf."

"Thanks"

"It's just th-'

"I know what you mean."

"Well, maybe it's something similar, or maybe she's just prone to lapses in being all there mentally. Did anyone else notice that?"

"Yeah, she looked like… her brain was somewhere else, not even daydreaming…"

"G'night guys" chorused throughout the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

At five a.m., Moreta quietly slipped out of bed, got dress and left the common room. She silently thanked whatever higher powers cared that she had an excellent sense of direction and proceeded out of the castle while slipping her hair into an efficient ponytail. She stretched and breathed in the cool morning breeze, smiling with delight at the gorgeous morning.

_**You're coming, then?**_

_Yes dear, I'm coming_

She then ran in the general direction of the Forbidden Forest. She sprinted to the Whomping Willow and did a back-flip off of its' trunk, almost getting some bones broken (that evil tree) but dodged the branched just in time. Moreta sprinted away, laughing in the release and proceeded to run around almost the whole forest. She blasted open the doors to a little shed that sat beside Marieth. Moreta dragged out a vat of an oily, lotion like substance and blasted that open also. Then, she scooped a handful of it out and plopped it onto Marieth.

_**About time.**_

_Yeah, yeah…I think you get more gorgeous every day._

_**Thanks.**_

Marieth really was gorgeous, but she also looked formidable. Her eyes were whirring a calming blue at the moment, but put anyone she cared about in danger, and the eyes would glow red, contrasting with the gold to show her mass amounts of anger.

Moreta finished oiling Marieth at approximately 6:00 a.m.

_Crap, I gotta get back, you okay?_

**_Just fine. See you tomorrow? _**She inquired with hope.

_You bet._

Moreta ran off, really sprinting this time, until she reached he castle doors. Walking quickly up to Gryffindor Tower, she was showered and dressed before anyone else came into the common room.

After breakfast in the Great Hall, Moreta waited with all the sixth and seventh years to find out what classes she would be taking

McGonagall came over to her; "Moreta, you'll be takign Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Potions (she raised her eyebrows at this), History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts and…Charms." She lowered her voice even more, "You'll have to watch yourself very carefully, especially in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, okay?"

"Got it. Thanks, Professor."

As Moreta walked into the hallway, she was bombarded with Marauders. She was in every class with Lupin, him being such a bookworm. She only had Potions and Charms with Pettigrew. She had every class but History of Magic and Arithmancy with Potter and Black.

"Wow, that's a tough schedule, are you sure you can handle it?"

"If he can handle more than me, then I can definitely handle the workload." She replied, gesturing to Lupin.

"How can you be so sure, you've never been to Hogwarts before. The work might be harder."

"Come on Wormtail, not everyone's as stupid as you." Potter chuckled.

"Hey! But she's a girl."

"And you're a male chauvinistic pig that also happens to be one of the most unintelligent people I have ever met. How dare YOU think that I would be any less intelligent because I'm a girl! Even the idea is simply preposterous. If you even know what that word means!" Moreta was going to inflict physical harm as well but, she decided, that would be used if he insulted her abilities for a second time. She turned on her heel and began walking briskly up to the Gryffindor Tower for her books. Presently, Lily and Alice saw her cold eyes while their greetings died on their lips. Alice, used to such attitudes because of Lily, regained her train of thought quickly and shouted out: "Moreta? Are you all right?"

"Honestly, if I talk right now, I'll hurt someone, and I'd rather that someone not be you guys."

"Thanks, see ya later then."

Moreta muttered something unintelligible and started to jog, then sprint, down to care of Magical Creatures.

Her schedule is thus:

Monday:

10:00 a.m.-Care of Magical Creatures

1:00 p.m.-Arithmancy

Tuesday:

10:00 a.m.-Potions

Wednesday:

10:00 a.m.-DADA

Thursday:

1:00 p.m.-Charms

Friday:

10:00 a.m.-History of Magic

_Well, no transfiguration._

_**That would be hard to fake, they'd just call you a squib.**_

_They will anyway_

It was Friday, and Moreta, normally alert all the time, was extremely bored. How on earth is anyone supposed to learn like this? Professor Binns had been droning on and on for the past forty-five minutes. Then, she heard something she disagreed with wholeheartedly and shot her hand into the air. When he finally noticed, a full ten minutes later, he blinked in shock and slowly said: "Yes?"

"But Professor, I don't' agree." People's heads snapped up in shock. "If wizards were so much more powerful than muggles, and hated them so much, it stands to reason that the muggles would be wiped out. But, they obviously weren't. Meaning that perhaps muggles could not have been defeated as easily as is commonly believed.

"We deal in facts missy, not-"

"But facts are never really known, I was taught that in history, as long as you an back up an argument with enough plausible proof, you can't be wrong. All opinions and writings are biased and facts are always distorted by perception."

"You can't back that up," a greasy-haired Slytherin sneered.

"I can. I looked up fifteen documents that support my claim. Would you like to see them? I'm quite sure I could find more if I looked harder."

The Slytherin opened his mouth, but Lupin butted in, "Oh, shut up Snape, why would she lie?"

The bell rang.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Lupin."

"Anytime." He proceeded to glare slightly at Lily, while she glared right back. Moreta endured this uncomfortable silence for a couple minute while walking back to the tower with them. Finally she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright, you wanna let me in this inner tribal glare tradition you've got going on?"

"Huh?" they responded intelligently in perfect unison.

Moreta sighed. "Why are you two glaring at each other?"

"Potter asked me out, AGAIN " Lily spat.

"And SHE (he glared at her again) broke the poor guy's heart. Again."

"He should stop asking!"

"What, you think I haven't told him that? He won't listen to reason on this." Their heated argument was brought to a halt by Moreta muttering the password to the Fat Lady, they were going to continue, but Moreta dragged Lily up the stairs to the dormitory first to find out her opinion of just what was going on.

"What is going on here?"

"I-"

"And don't' give me a bunch of b.s."

"He's too persistent."

"He knows what he wants Lily."

"He doesn't know me."

"You're not even giving him a chance.'

"It wouldn't' work out."

"Only because you're determined that it would go down the tubes. Why are you so afraid?"

"I-…how do you know so much about me?"

"I'm good at reading people and I can tell you right now that quote unquote Potter, as you insistently continue to call him would never hurt you intentionally.'

They sat in silence for twenty minutes, each thinking about their own problems.

Moreta sighed as she got up to leave. "Don't be so afraid of heartbreak that you withdraw from every loving source around you." She left the room to head up to the library for some presumed peace and quiet for 'studying' a.k.a. talking to Marieth, as no one could blame someone else for looked dazedly at a book, especially a textbook.

**A/N:** now that you've read it, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please. As if I own anything that even walks in the shadow of these awesome people. 

A/n: you know what I'd really appreciate? Some feedback. That'd be great. Thanks. (and now you think I have an attitude problem, which I don't really, I'm just…not having the best day ever.)

Moreta's thoughts Marieth's conversations 

Chapter 4

After James found out that Lily and Moreta were close friends, he started practically stalking Moreta. The first time this happened, she gave it up as coincidence. The second time, she started to wonder if he was under the Imperious Curse. By the third day, Moreta was seriously concerned about his sanity. The fifth day, she gave up wondering. She ducked down a deserted corridor and when he had stopped at the opening to the hallway, grabbed him by the tie, swung him around and pinned him to the floor. She then dragged his stiff with shock self into an equally deserted classroom. Moreta decided to be blunt.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Okay, very blunt, perhaps borderline harsh.

"What!"

"Don't give me that crap." Straight to the point, that's our Moreta! "If you want to talk to me, just freaking talk to me. If I don't' want to talk to you about Lily, as it's VERY obvious that's who you want to know about, I simply won't."

"But I-"

"And please, STOP stalking me!"

Somehow, that conversation actually helped. Moreta became friends with all the Marauders, (how could she not with James always hanging around?) and was settling into a comfortable routine. Along with the other Marauders she had convinced James to ask Lily out once more. If she said no, that would be it. Moreta talked to Lily the night before he was to ask her.

"Promise you'll give him a chance?"

"uhhh…" she heaved a sigh, "I guess"

"Okay, good night."

"night"

When Moreta came back from running and visiting Marieth that morning, she was shocked to see all of the Marauders (except Peter) up and looking very disgruntled.

She raised her eyebrows; "Do you want to tell me before, or after my shower?"

"Oh, why not wait till later, even if you take excruciatingly long showers I doubt anyone'll be up by the time you get back." Black glared intensely at James. "I swear Prongs, you will pay for this."

"Shut up Padfoot, I'm thinking…" and he lapsed into silence looking slightly sick.

"Ooookay then, I'll just…be back in a bit." She ran up, took the shower, and was back with her hair in those fancy little braids she almost always wore within twenty minutes. "So tell me," Moreta directed her question at the angrily conscious ones, "Why?"

"He's so ridiculously nervous, he woke all of us up by jumping on us. Peter slept through it somehow…" Lupin trailed off, looking like he had got even less sleep than James. Which, thought Moreta, definitely wasn't good, considering Potter had huge dark circles under his eyes. James began to mutter to himself, the words were unintelligible until lily began descending the steps. He suddenly shouted, "Lily, I think I love you, will you please go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

The uninvolved three held their breath, looking up at Lily.

"Yes," She said quietly. James seemed to have his ears especially tuned to her voice because his head snapped around.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Really." She confirmed. (A/n I realize that this situation is extremely convenient. It just makes my life easier.)

James finished the conversation with a highly lame "I'll see you, then." He then proceeded to run up the stairs to actually get some sleep, while Lily went to take a shower/bath relaxing thingamabob. This left Sirius and Remus staring blankly at each other while Moreta was silently shaking with unsupressable laughter. They all got over their shock and/or laughter around the same time.

"Why on earth do you get up so early?"

"So I can go running," she answered, running a hand through her hair nervously, "I'm a morning person."

"Obviously he's not," said Remus, kicking a sleeping Sirius off the couch. "I'm not much of a morning person either. Although once I'm awake, I stay awake." A long, comfortable silence followed this mini-conversation, but it was interrupted by Sirius' snoring.

"Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure."

Once they got to breakfast, conversation began between the two. Mostly asking the normal questions about an acquaintance borderline friend. Suddenly, Sirius popped up at the other side of the table.

"Moony, do you really think I appreciate being dumped for the first decent-looking girl that comes around?"

Remus started to blush while Moreta glared at Sirius. "We were having a perfectly civilized conversation before you came around."

"Ah, but I'm not sure that's what my buddy Remus wants, and I'm sure that it's not what you want."

Then he winked. He actually WINKED. Moreta was appalled at his base assumptions. She sat there for fifteen whole seconds. Then, she suddenly stood up and reached across the table, slapping him. Hard. And this wasn't just a normal girl hard slap. Being a Jedi gives you a lot of power. In fact, if she had really wanted to, she could've made him bleed. Fortunately for Sirius' sake, she was still slightly confused and there was a fairly large table in between them.

"OWWWW!"

"Oh my gosh Sirius, did she hurt you?" Quite a large group of girls had popped out of nowhere, basically fourth years and under (the ones he hadn't snogged in a broom closet simply because they were 'too young'). They proceeded to fawn all over him for a while. Remus had this weird look on his face, and Moreta was looking slightly pained. Then, surprise surprise, Fernanda looked over.

"Hey, you're the freaky new girl that goes running at five in the morning!"

"Ewwww, but that's like-"

"Physical exertion?" Moreta questioned.

"Yeah and ugh, sweaty…"

Moreta raised her eyebrows, "And why, pray tell, do you get up at five in the morning?"

"Well, it's not to do something disgusting like running."

"No?" she smirked.

"Well, I get up at five to pick out clothes, shower and do my hair, that way, I have an hour for each!" Fernanda exclaimed proudly.

"Hold on, you wake up at five to pick out an outfit that happens to be the same everyday?"

"What is wrong with that?" Chorused all those girls.

Sirius, Remus and Moreta looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Then they walked out of the Great Hall and to class, leaving several bewildered young girls behind.

The Saturday of Hogsmeade came.

After her morning run and shower, Moreta went back in to the dorm to see a very panic-stricken Lily sitting straight up in bed.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Moreta asked hesitantly.

"What if I actually start to like him after this? What would I do? What if he'll hate me after this and I'm the one chasing him down? -"

"-and what if you both like each other and it work out?" she asked gently, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm the one who should be worried, the other three Marauders are showing me around Hogsmeade."

Lily choked out a small laugh.

"You will be fine, Lily. Now, get your butt out of bed and get ready, James's probably already waiting for you." She grinned sheepishly while she ran out of bed and into the shower.

**A/n: review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **well you see, I was walking down the street one day and this guy walked up to me and gave me this sheet of paper that says I own the entire world. including every author's child-of-the-mind. And if you believe that, you are far more gullible than anyone could ever imagine. But that's okay. Because I own nothing. Except the plot. And…Fernanda, and a few other characters. 

**A/N:** sorry for getting so …bitchy before. I'm just a bit frustrated with the lack of response. But I can deal with it. I'm having fun writing this anyway. This is the DRAMA chapter.

Moreta's thought Marieth's communications 

Chapter 5

"Hey, hey look it's Prongs. HEY PR-"

"Shut up Pettigrew," Moreta hissed while keeping a tightly clamped hand over his mouth. Lupin and Black were also there and glaring at Peter.

"Ewwww! Never do that again!"

"What'd he do?" asked Sirius innocently.

"He-ugh-he licked (she shivered) my hand!"

"Wow, that almost wasn't worth saving James' and Lily's date, was it?"

"Oh yes it was completely worth it Remus. I'll just get him back for his stupidity later."

"Ah"

"So show me around, will you? We've been standing in this spot for ten minutes."

"You're exaggerating." Sirius teased.

"Well yeah, but only by a factor of two.:"

"Wow, you're right, we have been standing here for five minutes." See the blank look on the other boys' faces, Remus felt compelled to explain. "See, she said by a factor of two, so you divide ten by and two and-"

"Oh, I get it."

"Me too!"

"Shut up Wormtail, you know you don't."

And they proceeded to walk through the slightly creepy woods to get to the Shrieking Shack.

"So they say this place is haunted huh?"

"Yes, it certainly is."

"Then is that why Pettigrew is sweating bullets, he's afraid of a haunted house fifty feet away?"

All three boys shook their heads to the affirmative, suspiciously fast.

"I sincerely wish that you would stop lying to me," she said quietly, "Listen, I know Remus is a werewolf all right? And I also know that the others of you are Animagi. Just for one added fact, no one else but you three heard that because there is no one in a hundred foot radius of us."

"How in the _bloody hell_ do you know that?" Sirius asked threateningly.

"Don't worry, I won't ever tell anyone you don't want me too. I would really like to remain friends, but I just thought Remus should know that I don't care if he's a werewolf."

Pettigrew was crying and Remus looked devastated. Sirius was glaring hate daggers at Moreta.

"How could you possibly know any of this if you're a Squib?" he shouted. Moreta looked as if she had been slapped.

"Do you even know what the word pain means Moreta?" Sirius spat with obvious distaste.

She looked extremely murderous. Her eyes flashed and storm clouds quickly filled the horizon.

"We better get back Sirius." Said Remus, glancing at the sky. The boys started to jog towards Hogwarts, leaving Moreta behind.

The rain started thrashing her and she laughed softly, "Do I know what the word pain means?" Then she sank down to the ground, crying, and brought the lightning into her very being, embracing it like an old friend. Hours later, she began the long trek back to the castle to find out how Lily was.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

In the boys' dormitory, James was over the moon, which was highly annoying for the other three Marauders because he just wouldn't shut up. Finally, Sirius made him shut up.

"We've got a situation James. With Moony here."

"Huh?" He was still jumping on the bed.

"Moreta knows about his furry-little problem."

"WHAT! How?" And here he fell.

"We don't' know," said Remus exasperately, "that would be the problem."

"She's really weird, she is ridiculously good at silent spells in charms, yet she can't perform other simple spells," James speculated.

"Oh yeah, then after she said she didn't care and wasn't going to tell anyone, our resident idiot here," and Remus pointed at Sirius, "Called her a Squib and then basically told her she had no suffering in her life."

"So now she probably will hate us all and tell everyone."

"Right way to think James."

"Oh, she also knows we're Animagi."

"WHAT! She knows EVERYTHING!"

"Apparently."

They proceeded to discuss just what they would do about Moreta's strange behavior.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

In the girl's dormitory, Lily was visibly upset. Moreta was trying desperately to find out what was wrong. Finally, since she was drained and annoyed herself, she slapped her. Gently, but still.

"Hey!"

"Spill. Now."

"Nuh uh." Lily shook her head.

Moreta sighed, "I'm really not in the mood to put up with this."

"Why"

"I'll tell you after you tell me. And stop avoiding the subject."

"That date made everything worse!" Moreta just raised her eyebrows. "Now I know I like him!' she cried out desperately.

"My, you certainly have an air for the dramatic. Crap, I like him and he fancies me back, whatever will I do?" She mocked meanly.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily demanded.

"Fine. Black-"

"What, back to surnames?"

"Yes, anyway," she continued. "He called me a Squib."

"Ooooh" she said softly. "But you're not, are you?"

"Not…exactly." Moreta hesitated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh shards! You absolutely cannot tell anyone or he will find me!"

"I won't." Lily quickly reassured her. Moreta proceeded to tell Lily her life, stopping every few seconds to explain.

"So, you're not a witch at all?"

"No. I'm a nature mage and a Jedi.'

_And yes, Marieth she does not need to know about you, so I won't feel guilty about not telling her._

_**But you will.**_

_Why are you always right?_

After explaining in great detail again exactly why she was at Hogwarts, Moreta dropped of to sleep leaving a pondering Lily to lie awake for several more hours.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

For the first time at Hogwarts, actually the first time since Marieth had come along, Moreta was feeling very much alone. Not that she had that much trouble adjusting. Wait, of course she had trouble adjusting. Now all of her friends, except Lily and Alice, hated her. And while Lily had offered to ignore the Marauders too, Moreta wouldn't' let her give up James for her, that would be ridiculous. So what did Moreta do? She pushed herself to the extreme. She ran longer, faster and harder than before. She ate almost all her meals staring at Alice and Frank making out, before she started doing homework during meals too. After dinner she went out by Marieth and practiced with sword, until it was pitch black outside. Then, she went up to the dorm and collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

She became very well-toned in muscle structure. But, she was on the verge of collapse. She wasn't getting enough sleep, and so got a very nasty cold. Which landed her in the hospital wing for a couple days before she got better. The process started over again, but this time, it was worse.

For the first month, she had been completely ignored. Now, apparently they had decided she really wasn't going to tell anyone about their…issues, so Sirius and Peter started being very nasty towards her. Remus felt that she shouldn't be pushed over the edge and James was only mean to Moreta when Lily wasn't around. In other words, rarely. But Sirius and Peter were doing enough to make her life hard. They constantly called Moreta a Squib, and tripped her in the corridors. While she would have just shot right back normally, she was just too tired. Unfortunately for them her newfound patience with idiocy was wearing quite thin.

Moreta was having an awful day. Worse than it usually was, actually. After her last class of the day, Charms, she was walking back to the tower when her bag broke. She whipped around and saw, surprise, surprise, three of the Marauders. Remus was shaking his head condemingly, but Sirius was daring Moreta to do something about it with his eyes. Sirius walked up to her.

"You need help?" and he started pouring water from his wand onto all her homework.

She smiled evilly, knowing the hallway was completely deserted. Then, Moreta remembered that she had promised Dumbledore she would not use her powers against anyone unless it was a life-threatening situation. She was to keep up appearances at all times. _Shards!_ she thought, _but I don't think muggle-fighting counts…_ So, she kicked him in the stomach. Sirius slammed backwards onto the floor. Peter predictably ran away. Moreta ran up to Sirius and asked if he was okay.

"I…guess." He gasped.

"What? I didn't break any bones." She laughed, then started to walk away. "Oh, by the way, my furry, four-legged friend, you can copy all my water-logged homework down. And buy me all new books. Have fun carrying them up to the common room!"

Later that night, Moreta had decided to take off a day of swordplay for once. She was leaning comfortably against Marieth.

**_That was pretty violent of you earlier._**

_Yeah well, darling, I think it was necessary._

_**I think so too.**_

****Moreta, unforunately, fell into a deep sleep and missed half of History of Magic the next morning. She was sprinting down the corridors when she literally ran into Snape, knocking them both to the ground. He shoved her off of him while she was apologizing ad interrupted her.

"Disgusting mud-blood! Watch where you're going, filthy beast!" he growled. Snape started to walk away.

"Hang on, why aren't you in class?"

"None of your business mud-blood!"

_Well, somebody's not in a good mood today. _ Moreta thought as she walked the rest of the way to class.

When she walked in, Professor Binns didn't even notice. But Lily and Remus did. When the bell rang, they bombarded her.

"Where were you?" demanded Lily.

"I overslept."

"Just where did you oversleep?"

"What!" Remus exclaimed.

"She wasn't in the dorm all last night." Remus looked, well, extremely appalled.

"And where have you been going at night? Every night?" Lily demanded (again). Remus looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"You know Moreta, I didn't think you were like that." He stalked off without giving Moreta a chance to explain.

"I'm not!" she shouted down the crowded corridor. "But why would _you _care anyway?"

Lily grabbed Moreta and dragged her to the Gryffindor tower and all the way up to their dorm.

"Answer my question." She said forcefully.

"Look, I'm not a slut if that' what you're thinking."

"Okay… did you get a boyfriend?"

"NO!" Moreta couldn't help laughing at this.

"Well, why haven't you been around lately?"

"Um, maybe I just got sick of you and Alice hanging all over your boyfriends. And what with all the Marauders hating my very existence, I've been outside ALONE a lot."

"Look, I know you told them that you know Remus is a-" Lily looked furtively around the enclosed room.

"No one's within listening distance."  
"Well, that he's a werewolf. I thought he was and then James confirmed it."

"That's all he told you?"

"No, he said that the rest of them are Animagi."

"Oh that's nice." She said sarcastically. "Did he happen to tell you why they all hate me? 'Cuz I have yet to figure that one out."

"Uh, well he said they were shocked and then, he said that you seemed kinda stuck up."

"WOW"

"I know."

"Just…wow."  
"I'm sorry."

"For what? Their idiocy? Come on Lily, I'm not the one calling other people Squib, or making fun of them, or heck, just trying to trip them in the halls."

"I know," she said gently.

"ARG!" she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Let's go eat lunch."

"Fine."

**A/N:** please review, and make me incredibly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: well…I've been stalking these people for awhile and they finally gave in…jk. Like I own this stuffs. 

**A/N: I was sitting here listening to aerosmith when I realized I hadn't updated yet this week. well…not so much drama this time. I really like reviews. A lot. So please review. I 3 you kels and carmen!**

Moreta's thoughts Marieth's communications 

Chapter 6

It was Friday evening and the boys had a plan…to do something…like…umm…

"Let's follow Moreta!" exclaimed Sirius rather randomly.

"…Sure…" said James, as Lily was having a girls night with Alice, apparently Moreta hadn't found the idea appealing.

"Are you sure you're up for getting injured again Padfoot?"

"She won't know we're there Moony."

"Yeah, we could use Prongs' cloak."

"Hey, we could!" James looked in shock at Peter. "I'll go get it."

While he was getting their sneaky device, Moreta got up and left the common room. As soon as James got back, the Marauders walked briskly out of the Portrait hole and used their handy-dandy map to find out where she was.

"Dang, she moves fast."

"We can't move that fast under a cloak!"

"We'll run without it." Said Remus, indicating himself and Wormtail. "Just because it would slow us down even more."

"How the heck does she move that fast!"

"We better get started."

And the Marauders began sprinting, but after a few minutes, Peter had to slow to a jog; consequently slowing the others down too.

When they finally got there, Peter fainted in shock, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

-- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_OH SHARDS!_

_**Got that right!**_

Shards, shards, shards, shards! 

_**Stop panicking…please**_

_Crap! I really didn't think they were following me!_

_**Well, think again**_

_Not helping!_

After her minor panic attack, Moreta resheathed her sword and turned around.

"Yes, sources of my stress? I know you're there, I can sense it. Come out of hiding, I promise I won't hurt you. That is unless you deserve it…which you do…" she added thoughtfully.

They came out into the clearing very cautiously eyeing, not Moreta, but Marieth.

"Where's Pettigrew?"

"Oh, whoops, forgot him!" The trio started to walk briskly away, but Moreta figured out their impromptu plan.

"You know what, I'll go get him."

The Marauders glanced at each other uneasily, they had been planning to run away. Moreta was coming back, dragging Pettigrew on the ground. She could've picked him up, of course, but she still owed him payback from before. So, she began to purposely bump his head (lightly, so there's no brain damage) on a couple convenient tree roots...that might've just grown in the past few seconds. Moreta highly doubted that anyone would know about this little breach of her promise to Dumbledore. She got back to the group.

"So this is where you've been at night!" Remus said, visibly relieved.

James shot him a quizzical look and said: "Look, uh, I'm not sure why there's a dragon at Hogwarts or why you are apparently quite adept with swords but…"

"We should go." Sirius finished.

"If you have to go, why did you follow me? Because now that you've all seen this, I can't let you leave." They looked at each other extremely uneasily. "At least not without explaining some things." At this they look slightly relieved. Slightly.

"Let me start off with this. Lily knows about everything but Marieth here." Moreta began, patting Marieth. "I'd rather you not say anything to her, if I decide to tell her, I will. Anyway, Marieth, unlike dragons from earth-"

"What!"

"I will get to everything if you let me," Moreta glared. "Marieth is gentle in nature and wouldn't normally hurt people, ever. But I will if anything happens to her, got it?" They nodded. "Okay then. I'm from Pern, a small planet in a separate solar system from Earth. My ancestors are from earth, though. Several thousand years ago, Earth was way more high tech than it is now, but there was a large war going on, and so several thousand people were sent on a voyage into space. Earth has, apparently, moved backwards considering you people can barely get to another planet anymore. The dragons of Pern were biologically engineered from fire lizards to help fight Thread. Which is a weird organism that eats through any and all organic things. Such as, me." Moreta showed them a ragged scar on her arm. Then she explained how drudgery was kind of like slavery, telling them how her arm and leg had been broken for misinterpreting what her 'master' wanted. She told them everything except the almost being raped part. That, she hadn't told anyone here yet. It just seemed way too personal for people she had only known for three months.

When she was done explaining, they just stared. And stared. _Well this isn't uncomfortable at all_ Moreta thought. And as the silence wore on, _not at all. _It took them a long time to come to their senses, several not-so-polite words were used when they finally did. After the vulgar words were used they appeared to calm down…slightly.

"I'm terribly sorry that I was an insensitive prick before," Sirius stated.

"It's okay."

"Ditto," the other three chorused.

"It's fine, you didn't know. But now that I told you, you absolutely cannot tell anyone. I'm here to hide from an arse of a Lord Holder that thinks I'm still his drudge."

"Alright," they all chorused.

"Wow guys, it's eight in the morning. We should definitely head back to the school."

"Yeah, we should go eat!"

"Is that all you think about, Padfoot?"

"Almost, Prongs."

"Let's go; you coming Moreta?" Remus asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay"

Once they left, Moreta gave Marieth a giant hug.

_I love you so incredibly much._

_**Yes, I know… But I didn't do anything.**_

_I know sweetie, but it feels good to get this whole thing off my chest."_

_**Go eat with your new friends, then get some sleep.**_

_You sure?_

_**Always**_

_Okay. Bye dear._

Moreta put the sword away then ran to catch up with the boys. After an entertaining breakfast, her first in weeks, they walked up to the tower together; then went the8ir separate ways. Each went to their dormitory, dragged themselves into bed, and slept. Moreta got there before Alice or Lily even woke up.

**A/N: review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, there!**

**A/N: keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them! I think this one gets kidna cute at the end… but whatever. Let me know what cha think!**

Moreta's thought Marieth's communications 

Chapter 7

It was the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas. Lily (surprisingly) was hanging out with Moreta, but it was to shop for a present for James (not so surprisingly). The person Lily really needed to talk to was Alice, as Moreta kept repeating to the panic-stricken girl. Unfortunately, Alice was off with Frank, both apparently none too worried about the holidays.

"How about this?" Lily asked desperately.

"Uh, I'm getting him that…I don't' think it's a very, shall I say, girlfriendy thing to get someone. After all, it's not even good fudge."

"True," she sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"Hi Lily dearest!"

Both girls whipped around.

"Wondering what to get me, Lily dear?" James teased.

"No!" she defiantly replied.

"Fine then, we'll leave." And they started to walk away. But Moreta grabbed Remus' arm, clapped a hand over his mouth and quietly dragged him into a secluded corner of the store. The other 'young men' did not notice. That is, until they were making fun of people and there was no Remus to tell them to "Shut your face".

When Moreta was sure he would be quiet, she slowly drew her hand away and beckoned Lily over.

"Alright Remus," Moreta whispered, "She needs some help. Desperately. As in, she has no freaking idea what to get her boyfriend for Christmas. So why don't you help her out and make her stop asking me what he would like. 'kay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Oh, and you absolutely cannot tell him anything about this. Anything. Or I will come upon you in a rage."

"With me at her heels" Moreta quipped.

"I guess that means no."

So, they got Remus' opinion on gift ideas and sent him on his merry little way. When they were done shopping for everyone else, the girls meandered to The Three Broomsticks. On the way there, they saw alice and Frank in the frilly little tea shop place, both looking very uncomfortable. When they saw Moreta and Lily, they practically ran out of the place.. What did they get for their trouble? A good laughing-at.

"Hey!" Alice proclaimed, "Frank's the one who said we should go in there."

Frank glared at Alice, "I didn't know it was like that." He said, looking horrified. They all started laughing obnoxiously, getting more glares from people in the street.

Later that night, Alice was in Lily and Moreta's dorm.

"Yeah, we agreed not to get each other anything. So I , naturally, ordered him something."

"You're not gonna tell us what, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Lily sighed, "but what do you think about this for James…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, Remus was having an uncomfortable time in the boy's dorm. And Peter was somehow sleeping through all the raucous Sirius and James were making.

"She has no idea what to get you, mate!" Sirius was laughing his head off.

"Yeah, won't she be horrified when she sees what I got her and all she got me was what? Some candy?" Remus fell into a rather large coughing fit.

"You alright there Moony?" said a genuinely concerned Sirius.

"Yeh…s" he managed to get out in between coughs. Personally, he felt way more informed than anyone else, considering he was the only oen who knew what Lly and James were getting each other. And he definitely thought James was going to get the bigger shock.

"You seem kinda materialistic, mate."

"Oh, I don't' care what she get me, I just know she'll love me when she sees what I got her!"

"She loves you already Prongs." Sirius said rather, well, seriously.

"You think so?"

"My gawd James, how dense are you? Can't you see it in her eyes?"

"Well, sorr-ry Moony, I thought I might just be imagining things, okay?" He began to get hysterical. "What if I slip up, huh? What happens then? She'll leave em forever if I mess up once. I'll just die if she leaves me!" Fear shone brightly in his hazel eyes as he clung to his friends. His concious friends, that is.

"Hey, come now, she's not gonna leave you for one stupid mistake."

"Yeah prongs, I'm sure there's a point system, and with the Christmas present, you'll get a whole bunch of points racked up, and then you could mess up a hundred time and she'd still forgive you!" Sirius cocked his head to the side and said thoughtfully "Did that make any sense at all?"

"No!" James managed to choke out a laugh.

"Uh, Prongs, just how much did you drink?" Alas, it was too late. For James Potter had passed out with an arm around each of his friends, smellign slightly of alcohol. "Padfoot?"

"Ummm…" you could see the concentration etched in his face, "well, I drank one firewhiskey, and Prongs here drank…about five.:"

"WHAT!"

"I said…-"

"I know what you said."

"Look, he was all depressed and stuff-"

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about Lily. Probly how she snapped at him in the store."

"Great, so now someone has to stay up all night just so he doesn't choke on his own puke." Remus said. Then, when he heard Sirius' rattling snores, he muttered somewhat bitterly, "And of course, that someone would have to be me."

Once James, Sirius, and Peter got up in the morning, Remus dragged himself into bed and collapsed into a dreamless sleep. They, predictably, left him there while they went to get breakfast.

In the middle of the afternoon, Moreta walked up to the boys' dormitory in red lounge pants, and a large navy blue sweatshirt. She tried to open the door softly, but it squeaked, causing her to cringe and him to wake up. He quickly threw back the covers without realizing that: a) he was wearing nothing but boxers. And b) it wasn't the Marauders or Frank, in fact, it was Moreta. He quickly threw the covers back on the looked down at the floor, feeling a flush creep up his face.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were one of my friends." Moreta cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." He took a deep breath and pushed onward into the increasingly awkward silence. "I meant that, you know, you're a girl, not one of us, I mean, you're not a guy…" he trailed off.

"I know what you meant," she smiled, "but I msut admit, it's fun watching you squirm." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, very mature. Here," Moreta sat on the edge of his bed. "I brought you some food, thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks!" He devoured the food like, well, like Sirius eats all the time.

"So, I hear you stayed up all night to help James."

"Yshhocarshe"

"Sorry?" she asked, leaning slightly towards him.

**CRASH!**

They both whipped their heads around, to see the other three Marauders standing in the doorway, their eyes practically popping out. "We're sorry!" They said in utter unison, then almost fell over each other in a rush to get down the stairs. They both collapsed in laughter.

"Well, I better go back to do some homework before they imagine even more heinous things."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit.:"

"See ya."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: no. just no.**

A/N: this one's short…kinda filler, I didn't want it to be christmas just yet. So review, and maybe (if I get enough reviews) I'll post chapter 9 really soon. That one's really long.

Moreta's thoughts Marieth's communications 

Chapter 8

It was Christmas Eve and the three young ladies were in Lily and Moreta's dormitory yet again. This time, they were wrapping presents.

"So Moreta, they have Christmas on Pern too?"

"No," she laughed.

"Oh!… But how do you know what's going on then?"

"Pern?"

"Shit, I'm sorry Moreta!"

"It's okay," she said exasperatedly. Everything was explained to Alice, who caught on rather quickly. Moreta told Lily and Alice about Marieth.

"So, how do you know what's going on?"

"My masters, when they sent me here, explained traditional holidays on Earth, specifically English holidays."

"Wow."

"Hey Moreta," Alice began teasingly, "How's about you and Lupin?" she finished in a nicely immature sing-song voice.

"We're just friends."

"Uh huh, sure."

"The other Marauders say otherwise."

"Yeah, they say you two were about to, using their words, 'get it on'."

"WHAT! NO!" She threw pillows at her friends, beginning a massive pillow fight.

2 hours later:

"So, about the whole wrapping presents thing…" Lily's voice trailed off.

"Oh come on, let's just use magic; Moreta, I'll do yours."

"Thanks!"

"High five's all around, we are officially done preparing for Christmas!"

"Except now it is Christmas." Moreta pointed out, looking at the time.

"Oh well, let's sleep!"

The other girls feel asleep quickly, but for some reason Moreta just couldn't. So she opted to take a nice, relaxing bath. At two o'clock in the morning.

_I am gonna be such a mess in the morning_

_**So sleep in**_

_What?_

_**Sleep…in. It's not that hard of a concept, you've done it before, or so you say.**_

_I have!_

Yeah well, 'Christmas' is apparently a big deal here on Earth. So you should enjoy it. I'll be fine for a day or so. 

_I love you_

Right back at ya. Think you can sleep now? Maybe, why? 

_**It's hard for me to get to sleep when you can't.**_

_Okay dear, I'll try._

As Moreta climbed back into bed, she thought about how nice it was to have normal friends. It would be nicer, she supposed, if they REALLY cared about her. But this, just having some amount of caring coming from people her age was the most incredible feeling of non-loneliness she had ever experienced.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

6:00 p.m., Christmas Eve, the Marauders dorm:

"FRANKIE!" Sirius lunged at the poor kid, knocking him down.

"Have you been drinking?'

"That hurts, but yes, I have" he replied roguishly. They both staggered upwards, looking up to see a very pale-faced James Potter being reassured by a slightly amused yet sympathetic Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew was chewing his fingernails while looking worriedly up at James. Yes, up. From the floor. Why? No one knew. Before 'Frankie' could ask what was wrong, James suddenly retched horribly and threw up all over him.

"**UGH**!"

"James is having a bad day." Remus pointed out.

"I think frank is too." Peter butted in. frank screamed out in frusteration and stomped off to the bathroom to clean up.

"I'm shorry Prongsie," Sirius slurred, "I tried to shtop him but he… wash too fasht." James groaned and lay down, curling up into a very fetal-like position.

"Yeah, too bad, now that Snivellus hexed you, you probably won't be able to give Lily her present," Peter pointed out helpfully. James groaned even louder and mutter something about "when I get hold of him…" and promptly threw up again.

"Uh Prongs, maybe you should have a bucket." Remus conjured one out of thin air and handed it to him.

"Wormtail!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. Remus sighed as he clean up ("scourgify!") not only the mess James had made but the mess Wormtail had made as well. Dear Peter, in his pathetic attempt to help by cleaning up had actually exploded more puke out of his wand and all over everything in the room. Unfortunately, Frank had just wandered back into the room, only to walk right back out with stomach contents all over his face.

Three hours later, the boys were fast asleep, James had finally gotten over his strange sickness and regained some of his bigheadedness. MOstly saying that there was just no way Lily could not like what he was getting her for Christmas. The other young men grew tired of this rather quickly and chucked stuff, such as books, quills, pillows, candy, and random trash, at his currently overly proportioned head.

**A/N: please review! If you review, I'll put up chapter 9 Saturday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: no.**

A/n: not enough people reivewed. So here you go a week later. alright, christmas has finally arrived! This is officially the longest chapter I have written. Please let me know what you think. I'll let you get to the chapter, but I do have a question for you guys.

Moreta's thought Marieth's communications 

Chapter 9

"Moreta, wake up, it's Christmas!" Moreta leapt out of bed and into a fighting stance, looking sharply around the room.

"Uhh…you okay?" she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm just not used to people waking me up."

_**About time you're up.**_

Yeah, yeah, it was your idea! 

"Well, it's ten, so I thought you would like to be woken up."

"Present time! Oh by the way Moreta, thanks for the earrings and excellent Fudge."

"You're welcome." She yawned, but was cut off by presents being thrown at her head. "Hey!"

"Open your presents."

"Fine, fine…" she grumbled. "Hey! Lily I only told you last night!"

"Yeah, uhh… James told me. But don't be mad at him! I was just wondering what to get you, and he slipped." Moreta looked slightly less murderous at that.

"I guess I can settle for just a slap, it is Christmas," she gave in grudgingly.

"That's the spirit! Now open this from me!"

Moreta slowly unwrapped the gift, another book, then slowly shifted her eyes to stare at Alice, who promptly began giggling uncontrollably.

"Well,' she gasped for breath, "I figured you need to get to know their behaviors." She finished with a suggestive wink and a nudge in Moreta's ribs.

Lily snatched the book and looked at the title: _Basic Behaviors of Werewolves_, and collapsed into laughter herself.

"Oh yes, very thoughtful," Moreta said sarcastically.

"You know you love us!"

"Yeah well… here Alice, open this one from Frank."

"He wasn't supposed to get me anything!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Just like you weren't supposed to get him anything?" asked Lily teasingly.

"Yeah well…" she trailed off as she gazed at the open package. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she lifted the charm bracelet out of it's package. "It moves!" she squealed with delight, watching the tiny owl fly in a circle with the broom chasing it.

"Awww…okay Lily, open yours from James."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly. After carefully unwrapping the black velvet box, she opened it and pulled out a gold locket. She opened that too, revealing a picture of her and James wrapped in a hug. On the other side were the words: 'This will keep you safe, as long as I'm here to keep you safe. Forever yours: James Potter.' Alice and Moreta stared at Lily, uncertain about what to do because her eyes were tearing up.

"Well," Moreta said, clapping her hands, "I think we should go down to greet the boys."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, in the boys dormitory:

"Hey, look Moony! She got you a book she wrote herself!"

"Would you please stop opening presents that are for me?"

"No. But she wrote you a book for Christmas! Like that doesn't tell you something."

"Yes, we're friends!"

"Sure, sure."

"Hey! Alice got me something!"

"Wow. Big surprise."

"Shut up Sirius."

"I refuse. Hey look, fudge!" Sirius stuffed his face full of the delightfully sugar-filled treat.

"Wow Frank, that's an awful nice chess set."

James suddenly sat down and stared at the gift in his hand. Silence filled the room.

"Prongs," Sirius whispered, "Prongs, who got you the broom?"

"It's not just any broom!" Peter gushed, "It's the freeflyer!"

"Earth to James, Earth to James."

"She got it for me." He said, still in shock.

"Lily did?"

"Yeah… and her note says she enchanted it to fly even faster than normal." He replied, still in monotone.

"Prongs, my dear friend, your girlfriend got you a broom for Christmas."

"SHE DID, DIDN'T SHE!"

"Uh…Yes."

"Holy crap! Oh my gosh, now my gift seems so crappy."

"Prongs," Sirius slapped him on the back, "Stop worrying! It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's go get more food!" The boys filed out of the room and began descending the stairs, nice and orderly. But then, James and Frank saw the girls descending. Both couples jumped the last steps and straight into lip-locks, leaving the other four feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the food you guys. And thanks for the book Remus, I'm sure it'll be a very interesting read."

"Ditto."

"Thanks for the fudge Moreta!"

"We're going to get more food, you want to just leave them here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"They might not even notice we're gone."

Remus, Sirius, Peter and Moreta climbed out of the portrait hole and left the other four to…ahem…talk.

A half-hour after those four sat down to eat with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and all the staff, along with a handful of other students, Alice and Frank walked in holding hands, quickly followed by Lily and James. Buy this time, however, most people had finished eating. So, they had to bashfully ask Professor Dumbledore to get them more food. He, of course, agreed; but only after teasing them for a few minutes.

That afternoon the Gryffindors decided to take a walk outside in the snow. Well, actually, just the four single ones, since they were the ones bored out of their minds. Remus and Moreta were walking slightly ahead of the other two. Remus was askign her more details of her schooling when she was suddenly put into a full body bind. She crashed into Remus, who barely caught her before she hit the ground. He quickly said the counter-curse and helped her up. They both stood and watched Sirius and Peter try to get away fast in the deep snow. Moreta suddenly crouched down, pulling Remus down with her.

"Start making snowballs," she whispered while she took off her scarf.

"Okay," he replied, grinning mischievously.

Sirius pulled Peter behind a tree. "Look at them, see?"

"What?"

"They're totally making out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see?" As Sirius leaned out from the tree with Peter, Moreta quickly whipped the scarf with the snowball around, effectively hitting Sirius in the face with a snowball.

"What the bloody-!" Moreta cut him off with another snowball right in the mouth. Remus joined in the fun and started chucking snowballs at Peter, who had followed Sirius out into the open.

Clouds, heavy with snow, suddenly rolled into the sy and opened up. It was snowing so heavily that it became hard to see. Remus looked worriedly around.

"They'll be fine, see?" Moreta pointed out a trail that was slowly being cleared in front of the boys, leading to the castle doors.

"How…?"

"The heat of the earth's core."

"Wow."

"Yeah," she grinned, "Will you come with me to see Marieth?"

He looked across to see his two friends walking confusedly up the path, and grinned back. "Sure."

"Okay, follow me." She grabbed his arm to show him where they were going. Once they had gotten out of sight of the castle, the snow started drifting around them as if they had a giant umbrella over them.

"Is this all you?"

"Why yes, Remus, it is." She smiled fully now and dropped his hand. "I think we can both see where we're going now."

"Yeah"

They finally reached the place Marieth had always been, and Moreta strode confidently towards the shed.

"Moreta, I think something's missing."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you notice anything missing?"

**_He's calling me a thing. _**Marieth thought reproachfully.

"Oh no Remus, she's a bit farther on now. And she says she's not a something, she's a someone. She does have an independent brain, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

_**I suppose I forgive him.**_

"She says she forgives you."

"Wait, how do you know-"

"We communicate. Directly." Seeing his confused expression, she elaborated. "We, well I suppose we sort of think to each other. We get waves of feelings, hunger. A dragon and their rider have a very powerful connection."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry, it's just very hard to explain."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

"Here," she handed him a large metal belt with a sword attached. "Put this on and come with me." She shut the shed and started off into the woods. He hurried to catch up with her.

"Why do I need a sword?"

"You don't' NEED one. But I don't think any of you earth people are agile enough to fight the evil that's waiting for you."

"Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes. I figured I'd try to teach you swordplay first, just because I feel that you will understand the need for it more than the others. If you don't' want to learn, that's fine, but I think you should try it.

"I'll try. But you'll have to forgive me for being awful at it."

"Oh yes, awful!" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, here we go."

"What?"

"We're here."

"But-"

"We have to go through a system to get to her."

"…Okay…"

She quickly climbed up a tree and helped him up. "See that mountain?"

"All the way over there?" He pointed.

"Yes, she's over there."

"But-but," he sputtered.

"Yes?"

"That's miles away!"

"Yes. It is. Let's go!" she jumped down from the tree and he followed suit, protesting on the way down.

"It's already getting dark!"

"So? It's not a full moon, is it:

"No."

"Then I see no problem." She suddenly stopped, causing Remus to run into her.

"Ow"

"Sorry." She lifted a bush up, showing many long, thick roots. "Okay, down here. You go first."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's safe, and faster."

He sighed with resignation, "fine" and jumped down the tunnel, made by the roots. Moreta jumped in right after him. They slid down for a exceedingly long time, finally coming to a stop.

"Now all that's left to do is go up." She pushed a button and grabbed his arm simultaneously, pulling him in a small room just before a door slammed shut.

DECLARE YOURSELF! An authoritative voice blared throughout the small area.

"Moreta of Benden Weyr." She raised her eyebrows at Remus.

"Oh! Uh, Remus Lupin."

CLOSE YOUR EYES

Even though their eyes were closed, they saw the flashes of light representing lasers.

PRESS YOUR HANDS ON THIS. A slab of clay pushed out of the dirt wall. They both complied. Then two glass tubes came out of the wall.

"It checks your eye," and Moreta promptly leaned up close to it, Remus quickly following suit.

ACCESS GAINED

"But how do-"

"Shhh."

"What in bloody…" words failed him. The wall had turned completely smooth and the ground was…"A trampoline?"

"Not everything has to be sophisticated, you know. Now come on, I have to bounce you up.

"I have a swords on!"

"And that prevents you from bouncing how?"

"I don't know! Look, let's go back. It's not worth it."

She turned around before he could see the hurt in her eyes. _Not worth it…_

"The quickest way to get back is to keep going," she said, and began bouncing gently.

'_Bloody girls,'_ he thought right before a double bounce that sent him soaring up the tunnel.

**_Well at least now I don't' have to scare him for you,_** Marieth commented dryly as he hit the wall and floor at the same time.

_Yeah well,_ Moreta launched herself into the air (using her Jedi prowess and the trampoline) and ricocheted off the walls, landing neatly on her feet in front of an extremely sore Remus.****

"Have fun?"

He grunted in response, slowly getting up.

"Ready for your training?"

"My…training? That wasn't my training?" he somehow managed to gasp out.

"Oh no, that was just getting to training."

"Look Moreta, I'm not very athletic. I barely know how to play Quidditch." He leaned up against the wall. "Why is it so bloody hot in here?"

"Oh, sorry about, Marieth likes to stay warm."

"Oh…umm…okay. Why are there animal carcasses?"

"She's a carnivore. Besides, they're not carcasses, they're just the bones." She took of the big metal belt and hung it on a skeleton. Then, she took off her coat and hung that up too (a/n: she in not stripping people!). "Here, put these on," she threw him some lighter clothes. "And don't throw down the sword." Moreta went to the other side of Marieth and modified her clothes for a wickedly awesome, sword fighting training session. (Basically a black body suit with short sleeves, a skirt, and pliable black boots). "Are ya done?"

"Yeah," came the muffled reply.

"All right, now put the sword back on." She reached out with The Force and brought her sword to her. She fastened the belt around her waist and did a running flip-jump to the top of Mariath's back. She grinned, "Snazzy outfit Remus."

He opened his mouth and nothing came out. He swallowed hard, "You don't look too bad yourself," he squeaked.

_**He wants your body.**_

Oh shut up! 

_**You could kill him right now, and he would not care.**_

_You know, as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right._

_**But of course I am.**_

Quick as a flash, Moreta got Remus in a headlock and drew her sword.

"What in bloody Hell!"

"Language, Remus. Haven't you ever heard of Veela, Remus? Lesson number one: appearances are deceiving." She let go of him. "You have got to shape up Remus. There are bad times coming to earth now. You must be prepared!"

After two hours of hard core teaching and training, Moreta called it to a halt. "All right, you did really good for a first try!"

He groaned. "I am going to be so incredibly sore tomorrow." He slid down the wall and sat down, "It's Christmas, too!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Not really a big deal. I still had some fun."

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. But please tell me there's an easier way to get back. It's eight o'clock , and I am beat."

"Yes, there is." She laughed. "Boy, even I wouldn't fancy doing that again."

"Okay." He smiled.

"All right, well then. Let's get started, shall we? Stand up, please." He did and she turned her back on him. She snapped her fingers and his normal clothes were back on him, including the coat. She snapped again, putting mind power into her command yet again; and was changed herself. "Let's leave those here." She said, indicating the swords and training clothes.

"Okay"

_Marieth darling, you don't mind, do you?_

_**No.**_

_Thanks darling._

"Come on Remus." Moreta ran over to a large boulder and helped him up it.

"You have boundless energy."

"Only seemingly," she smiled back at him. "All righty then, this is the way out, I hope you can stand a bit more excitement today." Marieth ambled over to them. Moreta climbed onto her back and pulled Remus on behind her. "If you stay between these neck ridges and hold on, you should be fine."

"Okay" he mumbled, shocked to be riding a dragon.

_Let's go._

Marieth launched herself out of the hole in the cliff face, dropping several feet before catching the air with her wings and making her way back up.

"Remus, we're going to time it." She shouted behind her, against the wind, "I'll explain when we land. We're going Betweenright now. So just hold on, okay?"

"Okay" was the only thing he could think to say back.

The cold, black nothingness of Between enveloped them for three full seconds. Then they opened up in the clearing with the shed again. Marieth landed neatly, waited for them to get under the cover of the trees, and took off for her cave home again.

"Moreta," Remus began hesitantly, "I thought it was dark outside."

"It was." She grinned mischieviously, "I told you we timed it. This is approximately ten minutes after we left this clearing."

"So…kinda like a time turner?"

"Yeah, I'd only done it once before, but I knew it would work. Come on, even with hours chopped off, they're still gonna wonder where we went."

"Yeah, but can we **walk** this time?"

"I suppose."

By the time they got back to the Gryffindor tower, it was around 4 in the afternoon.

**A/n: okay, so I need some help. I'm writing ahead of what I'm posting so there's no delays, or at least less delays. But I desperately need ideas to go between the major stuff. I know exactly where this fic is going, hence the whole, I'm writing a sequel thing…but I need good filler ideas. Sub-plots, even. Thanks you so much. Now review and give me those ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: no**

A/n: this is short, but you people deserve it! One review for my longest chapter ever? Ridiculous.

Moreta's thoughts Marieth's thoughts 

Chapter 10

Moreta and Remus were standing before the Fat Lady.

"Shards. Remus, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he glanced at her quizzically.

"They are going to saturate us with harassment's of where we've been and what we've been doing. And, wow, you look awful."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes. "But I think I can handle their ridding of me."

"Alright then," she smiled. "Pagan." She said to the Fat Lady, who swung open.

Before the portrait hole opened, the rest of the group had been discussing just what Remus and Moreta were doing that was taking them two hours. The portrait swung open and two figures stepped through the opening. Their jaws dropped and several people gasped in shock.

"My god Remus, what happened to you?" James whispered.

"What did you do to him!" Sirius launched himself at Moreta, trying to attack her. She ducked, and he missed, falling to the floor.

"I'm not sure which was more foolish of you, Sirius." You accusing me of hurting Remus, or your attempt to attack me." Hurt shone in her eyes.

"But I-"

"Don't you ever go attacking her again Sirius, you hear me?" His eyes blazed with an intensity and strength that had never been present before. "And as for your question James, I was being whipped into shape by this lovely young lady here."

"Did you just call me a lady?" Sirius barked out a laugh at Moreta's wonderment.

"Sorry Moony…and the lady, of course," he did a fancy little bow, "It won't happen again."

"Why were you getting whipped into shape?"

"The same reason everyone else here who wants to be will, Lily. You people are soft and, to be frank, need some training so that you can fight Voldemort in half a year."

"Oh"

"So serious on Christmas, you two."

"But this is justified, Alice."

"Oh, Frank."

"It is," he shifted to look at her, "I'll take her up on it, will you?"

"I don't know…let me think about it."

"Alright, but I want an answer tomorrow, from all of you." Moreta walked up to her room.

The next day every one of them took her up on the deal. Everyone except Peter, who avoided them all day. Moreta didn't seem entirely surprised. Nor was she shocked when Remus winced with every movement he made the next day. The rest of the break was spent running and just working out for hours at a time. They even played Quidditch for a couple hours every night because "It's a relief **and **works on agility. Not to mention comic relief for some of you." The others got to teach Moreta something for once, which they had fun doing, at any rate.

**A/n: review! For god's sake, review! I'm getting so lonely and sad. I ask for help, and get none! Thanks bunches. rolls eyes just please, click that button and let me know what you think. Even like, one word would make me slightly, SLIGHTLY less sad.**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**Disclaimer: if I were a real author, would I be on fanfiction?**

**A/n: sorry for the bitch-out last time guys. Gah! It's just frustrating. sigh Anyway, please review. I'll give you a virtual hug! And a virtual brownie that's full of chocolaty goodness and has chocolate frosting. Mmm…..okay, so Anywho…this chapter has DRAMA written all over it. **

**OH! And this is, unfortunately going to have to happen in two parts, sorry for the inconvenience, but it won't upload to fanfic. I'm still updating the whole chapter though.**

Moreta's thoughts Marieth's communications 

Chapter 11

"Hey new girl, where do you think you're going?" a harsh voice called out, "Think you better answer me, new girl.'

Moreta's mouth tightened imperceptibly as she strengthened her resolve and bit back the sharp retort she had on the tip of her tongue. She had been going for a walk in the snow that would most assuredly be gone quickly, as it was almost March. It was supposed to be relaxing. The Slytherin stopped her in her tracked with a well-aimed spell. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Where are you going." He tried to make his voice deeper, more threatening.

"Okay, was that SUPPOSED to be a statement? Because number one: I have a name and number two: what makes you even dream I would tell you where I was going?"

"I don't' know your surname and I, a noble Slytherin, couldn't possibly address you, a stupid Gryffindor, by your first name." He glared. "And you would tell me where you're going because I can do whatever I please to you."

"Oh really?"

"Well, yeah, everyone knows you're a dirty mudblood, and an awful witch to boot." He laughed, enjoying his power over her and the crowd of fellow Slytherins he had drawn.

_Cursed promise to Dumbledore!_

_**You could always say you thought yourself in danger.**_

_No. The condition was mortal danger. And I don't think it will go that far. However, I do wonder what he will do…_

"Ewwwww!"

"A RAT!" Girls shrieked and the crowd parted, revealing a plump little rat.

_Wormtail_

He stopped in front of Moreta and stood upon his hind legs, sniffing. He quickly scurried on and into the forest.

_**Well, what did you expect him to do?**_

_Oh shut up._

"You are nothing. No one cares what happens to you. You're just a stupid, stupid mudblood," he smirked.

_Why does he look familiar?_

Oh isn't it obvious? If it was obvious, I wouldn't have to ask! 

_**Well, well. Maybe I'll just shut up about it.**_

_Fine, I'll just deal with him without knowledge of who he is._

Marieth heaved a sigh.**_ He is Regulus Black. Sirius'-_**

_Brother! Wow, thanks! Now I can really get him._

_**Anytime, little one.**_

"I'm nothing?" She asked quietly.

Mistaking her whisper for fear, Regulus grinned evilly, thinking he had won. "And since you are nothing, you WILL tell me where you're going.'

"I'll tell you something. Without your wand, you're a nobody with an obnoxiously large head. Without your Black family name, YOU are nothing! Without either, you are a feeble, sad, horribly inbred excuse for a young boy!"

"I AM A MAN!"

"Ohhh….I am a lion, hear me roar!" Moreat mocked him mercilessly.

"Bitch!" he pointed his wand at her throat.

"REGULUS!" Heads snapped to watch as Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans strode menacingly across the grounds.

Regulus grabbed Moreta and blasted them both all the way over the wall of Hogwarts. He set her down, pointed the wand at her and muttered: "_Lizertelamit."_ She disappeared with a soft pop and he smirked, thinking of her continuing fate of despair. His smirk was quickly replaced with a look of fear tha soon turned to hate as Sirius landed from the wall and rushed him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked in a terrible voice strained with worry. He tackled him to the ground, repeating the question, "What did you do to her!" The rest of the group circled the pair with wands at the ready.

"You expect me to tell you, blood traitor?"

Sirius' eyes blazed with a fury so intense, it seemed as if he would burst with it. "Bloodtraitor!" he spat out with disgust, "You are a fool, but I will not disown you for your blindness, I am not that cruel. Although I am cruel enough to beat the crap out of you if you don't tell me what you did to her."

"And we will join him." Remus added with eyes narrowed in intense dislike.

Regulus quickly weighed his odds and realized he didn't have a chance. In this, his cowardice showed clearly. "I sent her to a part of the Ministry of Magic."

"Which part." James growled and stepped forward.

"The Department of Mysteries," he finished with a smug smile as several pairs of eyes widened in disbelief. He scampered out from under Sirius and made his way back over the wall before they could recover their senses.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**A/n: here's the second part!**

It was completely dark and she was falling. At least, she was pretty sure she was falling, but then for all she knew, she could have just been going sideways extra fast. To be honest, it kind of freaked her out. There seemed to be nothing of substance anywhere around her. Moreta kept reaching out with her magic, desperately feeling for anything to help her. Alas, nothing was there.

She suddenly started falling faster and felt the rock magic suddenly rushing towards her body. She was going too fast, she couldn't twist her body fast enough!

Her shoulder blade slammed into the stone tablet, then her leg crumpled under her and she hit the floor face first.

"We've been waiting for you." A decidedly male voice croaked from the darkness.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Marieth was relaxing when suddenly Moreta's presence was gone. She reached out frantically with her mind, but it was as if Moreta had never existed. Finally, she felt Moreta's presence again. But it provided no reassurance. Marieth felt Moreta's terror as if it were her own, felt the pain tearing across her back as she hit the rock. Fear spread as never before through her consciousness. If only Marieth knew where she was. If she only knew who had done this to Moreta!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"How are we supposed to get to the Department of Mysteries?" Lily asked hysterically.

"How the hell should I know!"

"Don't talk to her like that Remus!"

"Would you guys just shut up and think?" Sirius exclaimed, exasperated.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Moreta pulled herself gingerly into a crouch, fending off the unconsciousness that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Come on out and play girlie."

She closed her eyes briefly in dread, recognizing the new voice.

"I order you to come out and play, oh beautiful drudge of mine!" The man threatened.

Moreta saw more dark figures move into the semi-light and strengthened her resolve. She wondered briefly if she could take on eight other Jedi and a crazy middle-aged Lord Holder, but quickly decided it didn't matter. She had no choice but to try.

"I said-"

"Oh I heard you." She stood up and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and she smashed his head into the stone table. And threw him through…_An archway? Where am I?_

He wasn't seen ever again.

"How very amusing." A slick voice declared.

"Well then. Thanks for the lovely time, I really must be going now."

"Not so fast." A low voice said from behind her.

"Ah well, it was worth a shot."

"Why don't you silence the brat, Master?"

"Good idea, pet, I think I just might do that." The first man to speak took a step forward.

**A/n: new spell! Here's the breakdown:**

**Lizer-materiaLIZE**

**tela-TELAport**

**mit- transMIT**

**alright, lemme know how I am at the drama shizzle.please.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: …close, but no cigar.**

**A/N:** **I was supposed to get this up on the weekend…but I had issues and had to re-type the chapter. so…hmm…yeah. Oh yeah! I remember now! Okay, I'm not going to update this for a while. I have AP tests soon…after those…probably an update the weekend after…I'm going to try and write an onomatopoeia oneshot this week, it being spring break and all…but I'm also trying desperately to quickly re-learn all of european history…and now I'm rambling. Great. Anywho, please review it would make my day!..plus, I'll give you a virtual pie this time. Hehehehe.**

Moreta's thoughts Marieth 

Chapter 12

The four were sitting on tree stumps and rocks in a small circle, all trying as hard as they could to think of something to help the situation at hand. Lily had tears in her eyes and James had his arm around her shoulders. Remus' face was buried in his hands. He felt so utterly helpless, much like when his family found out he was a werewolf and they all distanced themselves from him considerably.

Frank and Alice ran up to them.

"What's going on?"

"What's happened?"

"I've got it!" James said triumphantly. "We'll Apparate."

"Right mate, and they'll just let us waltz on down to the Department of Mysteries, will they?"

"Oh. Right," he looked crestfallen.

"What's this about the Department of Mysteries?" Alice inquired.

"Well, you see, my complete arse of a brother somehow sent Moreta there. We don't know how. But I believe her to be in very grave danger."

Alice looked frightfully up at Frank, who gave her a look of determination in return. They nodded to each other.

"We'll help, of course."

"James! Your invisibility cloak!"

"Huh?"

Remus caught on, "Some of us could go under the cloak, and the others can use disillusionment charms."

"Well now we're getting somewhere."

"_Accio invisibility cloak!"_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Fortuna?"

"Yes Moreta dahling," she spat out the words with a deep loathing, though Moreta had never figured out just why she was hated so. "I am here to watch your great demise. I'm sure you will be foolishly valiant as always." She finished with unmasked glee.

"Now, now pet. We have to at least give her a choice."

"Couldn't we just say we did?" Fortuna continued to whine. Gods how Moreta hated complainers.

"Just what are these so-called choices?" _Not that I believe they're even halfway decent choices,_ she added silently.

"Well, you can join us. Or die."

"How original," she scathingly replied. "And yet untrue. I could fight and win."

At least half of them threw back their heads and laughed. "Oh yeah, you're going to fight us and WIN when you have absolutely no weapons? Now that's rich." One of them chortled.

Eight beams of red light shot up through the darkness.

Moreta groaned inwardly. She had never even attempted to fight this many Jedi at once, at least not with brutal injuries to begin with. Still, it's not like she was completely and utterly doomed. Moreta had some weapons, sure not like swords, or guns, or anything like that (not that it would have been that helpful anyway; come on, they had lightsabers!) but she was still (hopefully) lithe, smart, and had the element of surprise.

"Show her no mercy."

"Hey now, wait a moment. Do you really need all eight of you to kill me? Wouldn't one suffice? Wouldn't you just be beating the dead…uh, girl?"

"Well yes, that's kind of the point." Fortuna stepped up, "But I would love to be the one to actually kill you."

Moreta didn't say anything, just waited for a decision to be reached. The entire room felt tense. They were all bearing down on her with their eyes from above. She thought, as she crouched with knees slightly bent, that they were looking at her through angles, perhaps of 45o, 60o, or 30o. Then, she thought: _Holy shards, everything really DOES relate back to the triangle!_ At that point, she thought that she had either officially become insane, or that people really do have extremely strange moments of revelation right before they die.

The man gave a curt nod to Fortuna, who stepped forward with a nasty grin.

"I always hated you, I just didn't know why. Now I do. You are lower than me. You are very impertinent for a drudge, Moreta. And now I will give you what all bad servants deserve, a torturous death." She began slicing the lightsaber sideways, stepping towards Moreta as she did so.

Most of Moreta's hair jumped out of its braids, unfurling fast. She quickly ran her hands through her hair, using the only weapon she had at her disposal. Lightning crackled along her palms and launched itself directly at Fortuna. She screamed as it hit her and pushed her to the ground. She screamed again in pain and agony as she lay twitching on the floor, electricity crackling through her hair.

Moreta felt for Fortuna's lightsaber and it threw itself into her palm. She flicked it around, getting the feel of its' weight before the rest of them tried to force themselves into her mind. She pushed them away harshly, causing some to stumble. _Maybe they aren't full-fledged Jedi_, she thought, before wondering why exactly they wanted her dead. She shrugged and decided to think about it later. You know, AFTER people were done threatening her life.

She quickly lacerated a hand, causing its' owner to grunt in pain. Moreta called wisps of air to her, and asked them to surround her. They did, quite willingly spinning around her and making it more difficult to get at her. Even with those handicaps, six of them continued to fight her. She was losing the battle quickly. But, confound it, if she was dying, she was going to die fighting like she hadn't ever fought before. As she deflected potentially fatal blows, she sought out the weakest minds. Moreta brutally mind-blasted three of them. Their bodies internally combusted, spraying blood and guts everywhere.

The man without a hand came at her again, but she lopped his head off without much ado. He feel to the ground, nerve endings failing.

The others were getting away. But gods, she sure as hell didn't feel like going after them. She shut off the lightsaber.

A rock hit her in her already open-wounded shoulder, tearing the skin more. Moreta's palm hit the still-hot end of the lightsaber as she went down, leaving a ring of metal stuck in her hand. The smell of singed flesh filled her air supply seconds before the leader kicked her in the stomach with a three-inch long blade stuck in the toes of his boot. He pulled it out just as sharply, watching her face contort with pain as she struggled to hold her reaction in.

"I'll be leaving you to die slowly, bitch." He spat at her and walked away.

Moreta felt them leave. Once she was sure that they were gone, she shuddered. She got on all fours and painstakingly moved backwards until she hit some kind of wall. At which point she leaned against it and put pressure upon the open wound.

She thought about her friends and decided they would do the right thing when the time came to fight Voldemort. Her weakened mind turned towards Marieth, and tears streaked down her face. Marieth, who wouldn't know why Moreta was dying, just that she was. Marieth, who had come to earth to protect Moreta, only to die there. Marieth, who had never experienced a flight, or a hatching, and now most likely wouldn't. Unless some miracle occurred. But Moreta was fresh out of miracles.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Far away, Marieth was roaring in pain and frustration.

**A/n: review!**


	14. chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything! Not even my brain! I have possibly even sold my soul! 

**A/N:** and the reason for this fic to be rated M…violence! Anyways, AP test are over! Celebrate! So sorry about spelling and stuff that slips by me, I just took my last one today, AP European History. Ugh. Anyway, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but this stuff has to happen… so…yeah. Have fun! And REVIEW!

Moreta's thought Marieth 

Chapter 13

A security guard was walking up and down the corridor to the Department of Mysteries slowly. He didn't see the six teenagers step out of the elevator. He merely thought they should get a better one that didn't randomly stop at floors.

Three men walked out the door to the Department. The security guard strode over to them.

"I've never seen you before." He looked at them suspiciously, "and what kind of clothing is that?"

"Standard earth clothes, sir."

"Why isn't the suit matching his movements?" Lily whispered.

"I don't feel like dealing with this oaf." A hefty man stepped up and took charge. He looked the guard directly in the eyes. "This is normal. There is no need for you to tell anyone about this."

The guard slowly repeated this, in completely monotone with a dazed look in his eyes.

"You will make a portkey out of this." He grabbed a painting off the wall, "for 13:13 to the spaceship Andromeda."

The security guard waved his wand. The three men in suits grabbed the painting.

The six teenagers could see another hand under the ruse.

"One…two…three."

And they were gone.

The security guard was mumbling nonsense to himself and didn't notice anything when the people on a mission swept by. They shut the door behind them when they entered the room. It started spinning violently, then came to an abrupt halt.

Remus let out a scream of frustration. There were so many freaking doors! There wasn't enough _time_ to check them all. Anything could be happening!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- --

_That voice …it seems familiar …so much blood …how am I still breathing …someone else's blood …Marieth …that's why …Marieth …Pern …Dumbledore …R… R… screaming… starts with R… so tired… sleep… can't sleep… fight till the end… so much friggin' blood… is that my intestine?… no.. must keep breathing… so hard… pain.. Remus! It's Remus! Oh, whatever/whoever the hell is out there, let him find me._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- --

"We each take a door, it'll be faster."

"Absolutely not! We'll lose each other!"

"Remus," Lily said gently, "We all care about her."

He took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- --

_Voices… behind me… should help them.. too weak… cloth… I feel cloth… ancient cloth… hides danger.. so many voices… Marieth… voices… should help voices…they should help me… for once… I need help… Remus… Marieth… Lily… Alice… Lessa… breathing… so hard…need to escape…get away from the pedophile… run away!…leave me alone… what's happening to me?… school… so lonely… stupid people… why bother… Marieth… Earth… Squib… Lily.. Alice… Remus… Sirius… James… am I dying?…pain… dizzy… light… movement… should fight… can't move…I'd bleed more…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- --

They squinted as they stared into the din of the last unlocked room.

"_Lumos_" they whispered in unison, walking into the room. They saw a dark figure crouched at the base of a large stone archway which a cloth hanging on it.

Remus felt a presence touch his mind. "Moreta?"

"Hello."

"Moreta, are you okay?"

"You should see the other guy." She whispered, raising a bloody hand as if she were presenting something for sale; before attempting to choke back a sob.

They looked around and quickly discovered the source of the awful stench. So many bodily remains were everything. James started to move towards Moreta, slipping in the blood and fell a couple of stairs. "Ugh." Lily slowly helped him up while taking in the severed and burnt limbs strewn all over the room. Remus hurried down to Moreta, slipping several times on the slick stairs. He crouched down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He grabbed her shoulders, saw her wince, and immediately let go. "Answer me!" his eyes frantically searched hers for a response.

"Well… that depends… does dying… constitute… being okay?"

He glanced at the others, who had come up behind him, then turned back to Moreta. "You are not going to die."

"No?" She slowly, with pain etched across her face, straightened her legs in front of her. She lifted her hand from the gaping wound. "Because my veins and arteries are telling a different story."

The color drained from Remus's face. But Lily stepped up, "No. You're not. _Episkey." _She waved her wand twice, three times and Moreta gasped as she felt her insides slowly come together again. Alice stepped up and conjured seom fresh bandages, which proceeded toi wrap themselves tightly everywhere Moreta was injured.

"_Scourgify!"_ The six looked at Frank with raised eyebrows. "What? It was very unsanitary!"

A ghost of a smile played about Moretas lips. "Thanks you so much. All of you. I wasn't even sure what good friends were. Now I know."

"You didn't know before this?"

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure you guys would have my back. Forgive me for being stupid?"

"Of course."

"Thanks," she replied. Then, looking down at her hand, "Can I borrow someone's wand?"

Remus immediately handed her his, no questions asked. She smiled in gratitude and hammed the point of the wand into the palm of her hand.

"Moreta, what are you doing?" Sirius asked, in the kind of tone one uses when talking to crazy people.

"Trying to pry this cursed thing off," Moreta gouged the wand into her palm again, this time opening her hand so they could see the metal ring imbedded in it. It finally fell to the ground with a clatter, spinning for what seemed an eternity, while they all watched it, seemingly hypnotized. When it eventually stopped moving, James bent to pick it up.

He glanced at it thoughtfully. "I know a way you'll always be sure of our friendship to you and each other."

"What do you mean mate?"

"I mean, Sirius, a ring."

"Say what?'

James just sighed in response. "First, we make it pretty," he waved his wand over the metal ring once, and it became a shiny silver. "Now we all wign our names in the iar with our wands, and transfer it to the INSIDE of the ring, like so." They all copied his actions.

"Should we put Wormtail's name on?"

"That's up to Moreta."

"Sure."

"Okay, done.'

"What's about Dumbledore?"

"That's a great idea, Lily."

"Okay, now let me shrink it down to your finger size."

"No James, please let me do this." She did so easily, then used more metal magic to place her name on it too. On the outside, she placed distinct protective signs. Then, Moreta presented it to all.

"Wow."

"James, how did you know how to do this?"

"Well, Lily dear, when I was looking up spells for your necklace, I found a whole truckload of other, mostly useless jewelry spells."

"Moreta, why is it warm?"

"Ah, good question Alice. Only the people with their names on the ring can touch it, and eventually their children. It will say when people get married, when they have children, and when they die. Plus, when they're in mortal danger."

"And the other people who touch it?"

"The other people, Sirius, will regret terribly that they touched it."

Remus, who had been utterly silent during this discussion, cleared his throat. "Moreta, why exactly will you need to be told all of this by a ring?"

"I don't think I could stay here forever, Remus. I mean, I have a home, more or less, quite a few light-years away. I can't keep Marieth in hiding forever."

He nodded curtly, silently cursing her truthfulness, her inability to just lie and make ilfe esaier for him.

"I just had an epiphany!"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Oh really."

"Well, I wouldn't just say that for no reason!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

"Okay, shoot."

"Who said anything about guns?" Remus half-heartedly rejoined the conversation.

"Okay, uh, go ahead." Moreta sighed, _stupid different connotations of phrases in different countries._

"See that archway?-"

"Don't go through it."

"No kidding. What I was _going_ to say before I was interrupted by Captain Obvious here," he glared at Moreta. "Was that we could make that archway link directly to your quote-unquote home at a certain time and date every year."

"Sure." Moreta grinned, "That sounds like a good time."

Doing so took the better part of an hour. Then, the seven teenagers decided they had better make their way back to Hogwarts. Mainly to make an elaborate plan involving getting back a Regulus Black for what he had done. Unfortunately, they first had to sneak out of the Ministry of Magic, Apparate to Hogsmeade (side-along for Moreta), and someone regain entry Hogwarts. Which they, of course, did quickly and efficiently with Moreta reassuring Marieth all the way. When they did get to Hogwarts, Moreta was immediately transported to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey said she needed to regain her strength.

**A/N:** I know, not that great. But please review!

Lessa-queen dragonrider of Ramoth, Marieth's 'mother'. Lessa is Moreta's friend.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: **it's been awhile. But the only two people who are reading this hopefully understand. Got rid of my AP Euro book…only to get my AP Bio book mere hours later. Anyway, this should have more humor in it. At least, that was the intention.

_Moreta's thought_

_**Marieth**_

**Chapter 14**

"Shh…"

"Padfoot, what are you doing?"

"I'll never tell.'

"Would you shut up!"

"Okay so here's what we're gonna do…OW!" a resounding slap echoed throughout the room.

"Shut Up!"

"Wow guys, you're louder than dragons at a hatching." Moreta sleepily opened her eyes. When she was met with blank stares, she just waved it off and started trying o sit up all the way. Remus quickly leaped to attention and helped by adjusting her pillows.

"Thanks."

'No problem."

An awkward silence ensued, in which no one knew quite what to say. Hence "awkward silence". In the previously stated awkward silence, the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of a quill. Naturally, all heads turned to a certain Sirius Black who, strangely, was sitting by himself in a remote corner of the hospital wing. Which prompted Moreta to ask, "Sirius, why are you sitting by yourself in a corner all hunched up?"

"Because."

"Ignoring your complete lack of an answer," Moreta rolled her eyes, "You're not, perchance, _planning_ anything, are you?"

He slowly turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Maaaybe."

Lily sighed. "What could he possibly be planning this time?"

"To be fair, Lily," Remus answered, "he could _possibly_ be planning almost anything."

"Where's Peter?"

"Oh, him," James replied. "He's got some Slytherin girlfriend, the—"

"Traitor."

"Blumbering idiot."

"Git"

"Slimy"

"Traitor."

"Pads, you said that twice."

"Oh, right." And he went back to writing furiously.

"Hmph. That still doesn't explain…" Moreta trailed off.

"Doesn't explain what?" Remus asked.

"Well, before Regulus-" Sirius slammed a fist down on the table and Moreta raised her eyebrows. "Before he sent me to the Department of Mysteries, Peter was there as a rat. He just looked at me and kept going in to the Forbidden Forest. That's all."

"He didn't try to help you?" Lily was incredulous.

"What was he gonna do? Transform in front of everyone? Yeah right. Even I would go somewhere else to transform first."

"But you would come back."

"Yes Lily, but you have to understand. Wormtail is something like a coward."

"Something like?" Remus scoffed. "That's practically all he is. Anyway, Moreta, here's all the schoolwork from today." He placed a large stack of books on the floor.

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, I just figured you wouldn't want to get behind," he said uncomfortably.

"Moony, why would she want to do work right now?"

"AHA! I've got it!"

"Like we didn't get that form the 'AHA' part." Lily said wryly to mOreta, causing them both to laugh.

Sirius frowned at them and said in a mock-serious tone, "This is a very serious matter, ladies. After all, I, Sirius, came up with it." The girls struggled to hold back the laugher.

'That was awful, Sirius."

"I know Moony! The statement just reeks of me!"

"I don't think you quite understood what I was saying." Remus cast a sidelong glance at the girls, ruining their resolve. They burst out laughing yet again.

"Reeks is right." James muttered.

"Hey! What is this, gang up on Sirius day?"

"Seriously!" Moreta interjected, causing everyone to laugh more.

"What is going on here? Get out, you are disrupting Moreta's much needed rest time!"

"Bye Moreta!" They left. While Remus was leaving, he looked back and waved.

Moreta smiled back at him. "Adios." She whispered.

"Honestly, stupid kids, you need your rest."

"Come on Madame Pomfrey, please let me go, I've been in here a week."

"One more week at least! And that's final."

_She needs to regain her sanity._

_**Or you need to calm down.**_

_Excuse me, but have YOU ever been stuck in an infirmary?_

_**No.**_

_Then I don't see how you can tell me to calm down._

_**And yet I'm living in a dinky cave, having to hide from people just for you.**_

There was a pause as Moreta instantly regretted her bitterness and bitchiness towards one that didn't deserve it at all.

_I'm sorry._ And she meant it with all her heart.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Where's Sirius?"

"Well Prongs, he did infer he was planning something."

"Hope he's not doing something stupid."

As the words left James' mouth, a closet door opened onto Remus' face and loving murmurings was heard from the other side of the door.

"Would you look at that James? He IS doing something stupid," Remus said wryly, with a hand covering his nose.

Peter looked utterly shocked. "D-D-Dagna?"

"Sirius! Don't' you realize that whoever you sleep with, it's like you're sleeping with everyone they're had sex with! And here you are, making out with Snape's girlfriend!"

"Oh my god Sirius! It's like you're having sex with Snivellus!"

"NO. It's NOT!" Dagna replied indignantly.

"Go away." Sirius grunted, pulling the closet door shut after him. The other three just sat a little ways down the hallway. Five minutes later, the door burst open and Sirus stalked out. He stopped in front of his 'friends'

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" he shouted, and proceeded down the hallway. The three grinned at each other and were going to follow. But, Dagna opened the closet door just as Snape turned into the corridor.

"What're you doing?" Severus Snape asked suspiciously, glancing at the Marauders.

"Waiting for you," Dagna replied with a growl, grabbing his face nd practically swallowing it. He groaned and pressed her up against a wall.

"Let's go, this is not exactly something I want to witness."

"I agree Moony. Come on Wormtail." James hit peter. "Stop watching them! Don't tell me you want tips from him!" he hissed, dragging Peter away. Wormtail flushed, but reluctantly followed Remus and James away from the make-out scene.

**A/N:**let me know what you think…I really didn't mean to make Sirius out to be stupid..ah well, or make so many Sirius jokes, I don't think….anyway, REVIEW!please, for the love of god, review!


	16. Chapter 15

_Moreta's thoughts_

_**Marieth**_

**A/n:** I know, I suck. I'm sorry. Please review anyway?

Chapter 15

"I'm free?"

"Hold your horses, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"Then I'm free?"

"Yes." Madame Pomfrey sighed.

Moreta jumped out of the bed. She was ecstatic. In the past two weeks, she had barely been allowed up except to go to the bathroom. Moreta hugged Madame Pomfrey and thanked her profusely before practically jogging out of the room.

"Moreta?"

"Yes?" She spun around.

"The password is Whatchamacallit."

"Whatchamacallit?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you."

_And…she's outta there!_

Marieth snorted.

_Are you making fun of me?_

_**But of course.**_

_Ah well._

_**You're coming soon, right?**_

_As soon as I can!_ Moreta smiled happily and ran into a sulking Sirius. He quickly brightened up at the sight of her.

"Hey! You're out!"

"Yep! I just have to talk to Dumbledore and I'm officially free!"

"That's great!" He tried, he really did, but somehow he just could not seem to make it believable. Moreta looked at him closely.

"Listen, after I speak to Dumbledore, I'll come find you and we can talk, all right?"

"What? No! I'm fine."

"You don't exactly look fine."

"It's nothing," then, seeing the expression on her face, "Really," he emphasized.

She frowned, "Well, if you're sure…"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay," she said skeptically, "But if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Look, I'm fine. You need to go talk to Dumbledore."

"Okay." She replied, watching his hunched shoulders as he walked away.

_**Maybe not as soon as we thought.**_

_Yeah, I guess not._

Moreta climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's tower, said the password and calmly knocked on the door to his inner office.

"Come in."

She walked in, hesitantly pushing the door open. Professor Dumbledore sighed, pushed his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose, and looked up.

"Please sir down Moreta."

She did so quickly, to be truthful she was quite nervous. She began with "Professor I-"

While he started at the same time with, "Moreta, I-"

They stopped and looked at each other.

"Moreta, I believer I should go first this time," he began gravely, "You came here to be protected from… let us call them ignorant souls, shall we?"

"Please, Professor, I-" He raised a hand and Moreta stopped abruptly.

"I believe that you will find listening to me on this matter prudent. Please hear me out." When she nodded, Dumbledore continued. "I am so very regretful that Regulus acted in such a manner, exposing you to such a deadly situation. He has been punished. I do hope this won't happen again, or he shall be expelled. I'm very pleased that you have made a full recovery, and I hereby give you the run of Hogwarts yet again."

Moreta felt the relief coarse through her body. "Thank you," she whispered, then got up to leave.

"No, Moreta, thank you for the integrity and honestly you bring to this institution.'

She looked back at the Headmaster and smiled ruefully, "If nothing else."

He smiled back, his eyes twinkling, "Oh, but you bring so much more."

Moreta kept her composure until she reached the last flight of stairs. At which point, she took out some of her plaits and used the air around her to create a skateboard of sorts. Without wheels. Or a board. She jumped onto the air-board and floated down the stairs rather quickly. When she came to the end of the staircase, she flipped off the air and released it simultaneously. She gave out a hoarse yell of exuberance while she landed from the flip. Her delight having been expressed, she continued normally on in search of a certain Sirius Black.

Unfortunately, it proved distressingly hard to find Sirius. Moreta went to the Common Room first, and found the rest of the gang watching a very detailed moving map. They shook their heads when she asked them if they had seen Sirius. She sighed. They had already checked the Room of Requirement, and he wasn't there. Moreta told them she was going to find Sirius and they stood up to join her. But she told them no, she needed to talk to him anyway; and left.

When she turned a corner, she saw Snape and Dagna snogging passionately against a wall. Moreta wrinkled her nose in disgust and coughed very loudly to get their attention. She even pointed out a very convenient, definitely more private, broom closet they could use instead, although for some reason Dagna began blushing furiously at that remark.

Moreta finally found Sirius at the last place she looked (obviously, because once you find something, you stop looking); the library.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied, glancing up quickly before returning his attention to the book in his hands.

Moreta sat down, "Sirius, I'm not leaving your side until you talk to me, understand?"

"I'm trying to read."

"Oh, so you read better upside down?" She sighed at his lack of response. "You're going to come with me now. I need your help with something."

Sirius pretended disgust at the request and slammed the book shut, secretly welcoming the respite from quote-unquote reading. "Fine."

They managed to escape the library with just a few interruptions from the unofficial Sirius Black fan club and proceeded onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"Are we going to see Marieth?"

"Yes."

"Well uh, isn't she, you know, in that cave?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Sirius. I know where I am going. After all, I do talk to her an awful lot."

"Oh. Right. Why exactly are you dragging me along?"

"Well, you are going to tell me what's been bothering you. Oh, and you'll be helping me oil Marieth, she tells me her skin is awfully dry."

"I call that unfair!"

"Really? I call that being productive." They had reached the clearing. Marieth was there in all her golden, dry skinned glory. Moreta squealed, ran, and gave Marieth a giant hug. Sirius began whistling and looking away uncomfortably, and Moreta separated herself from Marieth, blushing slightly. Moreta dragged the giant barrel of oil out of the shed, opened it, grabbed a huge chunk of the slimy stuff, and slopped it on Marieth. Sirius did the same.

"Sirius, I know what I'm about to ask will be difficult for you," she began, "but please don't carry out any plans to get back at Regulus." Sirius glowered. "I know that you want to, because he's your brother," she continued, "but he is your _brother_, you should just forget about it. Look," Moreta sighed, "I know your family kind of sucks," Sirius snorted, "but your brother could turn around. _You _haven't turned out all bad." Moreta received no response. "SIRIUS…"

"You know something? Regulus and I used to be somewhat similar. Then he got sorted into Slytherin and everyone was so disgustingly proud, he just lapped it up. Now he has his jack-ass friends like Snape, and he almost killed you!"

"That doesn't mean you don't love him."

Sirius laughed wryly at himself. "I can't do it, I want to, but I can't. I had such an awesome plan too, and he completely deserves it. Why can't I just hate him?"

"The same reason I just cannot hate my mother. It's hard to hate someone just because they're weak willed."

"Yeah, I supposed that's true. Even if he is the biggest git ever."

"I disagree. That award would go to my biological father."

"Care to share?"

"I will, but not he entirety, I just don't want to go through that again."

By this time, Marieth was done being oiled, so they sat on the ground with their backs up against her.

"I told you about Lord Holders, right?" Sirius nodded. "Okay well, my father is a Lord Holder."

"So you're royalty?"

"No. I'm a drudge. Lord Holders, kind of like European kings, tend not to claim their bastard children."

"Oh," Comprehension dawned on his face.

"Yeah, and then something happened, and my powers were discovered."

"What happened?'

"That's exactly where I'm not willing to go."

"Okay, I can live with that."

"He was also the one I killed in the Department of Mysteries."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you okay now?"

"Fine."

"We should head back."

"Moreta?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," he enveloped her into a warm hug, "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," she replied, "But Sirius, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

"That means let go."

"Right, sorry."

"Bye Marieth."

_**Good to see you dear.**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Later that night, in the boys dormitory:

"Sirius, what kinda shit are you trying to pull?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Doing. To. Moreta. In. The. Woods."

"Easy there Moony, our relationship is strictly platonic."

"I don't believe you."

"Remy, come on, would I do that to you? Would I do that to Moony, James? Peter? Damnit! Why are they always asleep? Moony? Remy? Remus, come on, don't' be like that, I'm not that much of a jerk!"

**A/N:** please review!


	17. Chapter 16

Moreta's thoughts(unless told otherwise in the story) Marieth 

**A/N: **Kelsey, you should know I'm doing this for you. I want feedback, damnit! Happy birthday!

Chapter 16

"Are you okay? You've seemed preoccupied lately."

"I…I guess I'm just nervous for school to end."

"Why? You probably got, what, a hundred percent on your N.E.W.T.s." Moreta laughed. "Gosh these grounds are absolutely beautiful in spring. I can't understand why we're the only ones out here.'

Remus grinned. "Possibly because it's raining."

Moreta shrugged. "I don't find anything wrong with a little rain."

"Neither do I, it's actually quite comforting. Then again, most people aren't fond of getting wet."

"So what is really bothering you, Remus? I know it's not the N.E.W.T.s results."

"No, it's not. I suppose it's more that I'll be leaving Hogwarts. Well, that and I probably won't be able to find a decent job."

"I swear, I should go around beating people up for such stupid prejudices."

"Thanks, but I doubt tit would do any good. I have somewhere to live, anyway, so at least I won't have to worry about rent."

"Well that's good. Anything else on your mind?"

"Yes, actually."

They paused by an old tree with a carving that read: "Lily and James Potter eternally".

"That's cute. When did James do that?"

"Oh geez, that was… fourth year, I believe. He kept insisting it wasn't just a passing phase for him. None of us believed him, I guess we were wrong."

"I guess so." They began walking again. 'So, what's the other object of your attention?"

"Are you leaving right after we graduate tomorrow?"

"I honestly don't know. I could, now that he's dead, but apparently there are more people after me now. I don't' think I want to leave yet, though."

"What changed your mind?"

"My friends," Moreta smiled. "My wonderful friends."

It came unexpectedly, to Moreta at least. When his lips hit hers, she regressed to when she was a child. All the bad things associated with men came to the surface; the pinching, groping, slapping, hitting, forceful kissing, everything. She jumped back, shaking her head repeatedly.

_What the hell,_ Remus thought, _She's so scared!_

Moreta turned and walked quickly away.

"Moreta."

She stopped in her tracks.

"Why?" he asked softly. "What's wrong? Don't' you trust me?"

"It's not a question of trust," her voice wavered. "I'm a dragonrider, Remus."

"What does that mean?"

This time, she did not stop.

Utter betrayal. It was completely ridiculous to feel this way, Moreta knew. It wasn't as if he had forced anything, really. But she had tried to get him to like her as a strict friend. Unfortunately, her getting-all-gross-and-sweaty-in-front-of-him plan hadn't worked. Moreta only allowed herself to love him as a friend. Of course, if the situation were different, say: they lived on the same planet, she wasn't a dragonrider, she wasn't a Jedi Knight, or if guys interested in her romantically didn't make her freak out at first; she imagined she would love him; or at least "allow" herself to love him as more than friends.

When she reached Marieth, she began scratching the ever-itching eye-ridge.

_**So he made his move.**_

_Yep._ Moreta sighed.

_**What are you going to do?**_

_What do you mean? I can't DO anything._

_**You know you have options.**_

_Not without breaking both of our hearts. Plus, I'd have to give up being a Knight._

_**But it's entirely possible he'd Impress.**_

_Yeah sure, they'd just let him walk right into a hatching._

_**So there would be obstacles.**_

Not to mention there's no guarantee he would get bronze. He would never leave his friends. Besides, there's the whole werewolf thing.

_**You don't have to be so negative.**_

_Great. He followed me._

"Hello." Moreta turned around and gave a shaky grin to the place in the trees she knew he was.

He waited a moment to see if his courage would strengthen. It didn't, so he decided to get things over with. Remus stepped out into the clearing.

"I had to tell you before we graduate and leave this place forever. Moreta, I love you."

_**Aw.**_

Not the time! 

Moreta bit her lip and sat Remus down on a suspiciously handy boulder. "I guess I'm going to have to come clean."

He settled down comfortably on the giant rock. "I won't ask questions till the end."

_My guy, such a fast learner. Wait, did I just think "My guy?" this is not good._

_**Aw.**_

Stop it! 

She took a deep breath and began. "Whatever B.S. reason I gave for my powers being discovered was not true. The way they were discovered…my um, My 'master' of the time; the Lord Holder of the hold, the one that I killed in the Department of Mysteries," she took another deep breath, "My biological father…he was…" she cleared her throat, "he was trying to rape me." When Remus came around behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she tensed; then relaxed. "Onto a different topic, the reason my being a dragonrider matters is this: a dragon and its rider are so intertwined that when a dragon mates, their riders also mate. And even if you wanted to leave earth and your friends behind to come live with me and try to be a dragonrider yourself, the probability of you getting a bronze, not to mention in time for it to be mature when Matieth is ready, is very low. Heck, the odds of you even being a candidate for a hatching are not in your favor. Not the mention the fact that I am a Jedi Knight; and we are not supposed to fall in love. It tends to affect judgment, you see." Moreta paused. "Now that you know all the reasons this situation is hopeless, and that now I probably should get off this planet soon, seeing as I love you back, and we can't do a thing about it."

"How long do we have before she's physically mature?"

"About a year and a half."

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Better to have loved and lost then to never love at all'?" he asked gently.

'I am not exactly familiar with love, Remus. It's pretty much something I am never supposed to experience."

"Oh."

"Remus, I don't want to hurt you. I will have to leave eventually. It cannot possibly last forever."

"Moreta, I don't care," he said with intensity, "I don't care what little time we have, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yes."

"Well then, screw what I'm never supposed to experience."

They spent the night together…

**A/n:** the last line reminds me of that david bowie song..let's spend the night together…

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** …I do own a recently re-strung tennis racket…but not this.(I suppose, I mean, it was my idea to merge everything, but I promise I'm not trying to sell it)

**A/n: hello my two beautiful readers! **How are you today? This chapter's short, so…you know. Review and stuff.

Chapter 17

Graduation is over and the recently freed teens are…well, see for yourself.

"T.N.T. I'm dy-na-mite!"

"No you're not. You're a dork."

"Yes, but I'm a lovable dork."

"Fine, you win." Lily rolled her eyes and continued dancing with James anyway.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Mmmm…" Moreta began as they broke their kiss. "Remus, why did we have to have Sirius as our roommate?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to have all the parties at our place, get kicked out, and become bums."

"No we're not."

"We're not?"

He laughed softly, "I own this place, remember? It's not an apartment."

"Oh yeah," Moreta said playfully, "That's why you're so amazing."

"That?" Or this?" He leaned down to kiss her again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"See? I told you after-parties rock!"

"Yeah okay. Listen Padfoot?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go, my girlfriend doesn't like parties, and she said she had a special surprise for me tonight."

"A special surprise Wormtail? You are certainly coming up in the world."

"You really have no idea old _friend_," Peter muttered as he walked out the door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey, Remus! What're you doing?" Sirius shouted over the thumping music and boisterous crowd.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, mate."

They wove their way through the room, leaving a ten-foot radius between themselves and Frank and Alice, who were dancing exuberantly as always; and onto the patio.

"Pads, I just wanted to apologize for not believing you the other night." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I was being a git."

"You sure were, Moony. But that's okay, now you've got the girl, you are perfectly sane."

"As sane as someone with a condition like mine can be."

"Remus Lupin, as I live and breathe, are you making fun of yourself?"

Remus grinned. "Shut up."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Several weeks later…

"Lily, I was thinking about that resistance group Dumbledore talked to us about.:

"Okay, what about it?"

"I want to join it. But first, Lily, I love you and," James got down on one knee.

"James, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Will you marry me?" He held out a black velvet box.

Lily took it, carefully opened it, and gasped delightedly. It was fairly simple, but instead of diamonds, the jewel was emerald green.

"James Potter, of course I will marry you."

They both quickly Apparated and told the others, who were so delighted at the news that they couldn't stop smiling any more than the happy couple could.

**A/n:** I'm sorry, that was cheesy, and not even a good cheesy, but it slightly had to happen. Sorry for the suckiness, review anyway?


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: nope 

**A/n: finally! I'm almost done wth this story, just two more chapters after this one. I must say that this chapter reminds me of the poem Metaphors. Enjoy, and leave me a review, please!**

Chapter 18

Sirius was out "Job hunting" a.k.a. "Joy riding" when Remus heard a pained screech from inside the house. When he found her, Moreta was on the ground, fury in her eyes, pain etched in her face, tearing out the carpet with her fingernails and saying "That bastard!" over and over again.

"Sweetie, calm down." Remus grabbed her wrists and pulled her close.

"He killed them. Almost all of them. Even the children!"

"Who, Moreta?"

"Annakin Skywalker, that's who. The most talented jedi of our time turned to the dark and.. just…slaughtered. Everyone."

"Oh Moreta, I'm so sorry."

"Remus, I'm sorry, but I have to go back. I have to make sure Pern's okay."

"I understand."

"Thank you." She sniffled. "Hey, move on, okay? I'll try to come back in six months, but if I can't then, I never will. I want you to know I will always, ALWAYS, love you."

Remus nodded, unable to speak.

"Tell the others I said goodbye, will you?"

"I will."

Moreta was ready to vault on Marieth's back when Remus stopped her.

"Moreta!" She turned around. "I love you." They hugged tightly for several minutes, neither wanting to be the one to physically break the bond forever. They finally did break apart. Moreta gave Remus a swift kiss on the lips, pulled her oxygen mask over her head, and vaulted onto Marieth's back; at which point she flipped on Marieth's air mark.

Marieth launched them into the air and Remus watched as they gained height and blinked into Between and away from his life.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

598…599…600

She could suddenly see the flurry of activity that was Benden Weyt. Then, she collapsed.

"Moreta? You're awake!"

"Lessa?"

"You gave us quite the scare. We had to have the medical examiner take a look at you."

"I know, I'm exhausted, what with being only one in three of my kind now."

"That's not why. Moreta, I hate to be the one to tell you this but-"

"But what? Am I diseased, dying?"

"No. You are with child."

"What? How could-I mean, I know how, obviously – but that was a while ago and-"

"You are approximately four months along."

"How could I not notice?"

"Hey, it's okay, you were probably just distracted."

"Oh gods, I have to go tell him, even if it is to just turn right around and come back."

Lessa laid a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry Moreta, but it was a large risk to the baby's health to travel _here_. I can't let you go back."

Moreta broke down and cried.

The only reason she did anything anymore was for Remus. She ate, not because she wanted to, and she clearly was not eating enough, but because she knew he would be happy to see the baby healthy. She lived through the months like a zombie, doing what people told her to do without complaint. She could hardly think anymore from lack of sleep. Her eyes became dark, haunted, and perpetually red. Her face, instead of getting fuller, grew thinner, pinched, and unhealthy. Marieth hardly looked any better. Her previously shiny gold skin turned a brownish-gray and she was constantly agitated.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Remus reverted to how he was before he met Peter, James, and Sirius. Peter was never around, and James was on his honeymoon; which left Sirius to shoulder the burden of Remus' moods. Which mainly consisted of Sirius telling Remus that it's been over six months and it was time to start moving on. Remus could not follow that advice.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Moreta was in the kitchens when she collapsed, holding her stomach.

**A/n: please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

Moreta's thoughts Marieth 

**Disclaimer: yeah…no.**

**A/n: almost done!, and possibly the most violent. May disturb some people.**

Chapter 19

The baby was a girl, and her name is Edana.

Three months after she was born, Yoda and Kanobi came to visit Moreta. She insisted that she HAD to see the father. There was no disputing it, she would go.

No one else was happy about letting her go. Marieth hadn't fully recovered, and neither had Moreta. But the Jedi Knights hooked Moreta up with a headset and told her to be careful. They knew no one could change her mind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Voldemort was gaining power quickly, and he knew the potters were a threat.

He told a starved looking woman to tell him where the Potters lived.

"Do you know who I am?" she said without turning around.

"Why should I care?"

Moreta had just seen Remus with a woman. She was not mad at him, but merely hated life. She turned around and stared defiantly right into Lord Voldemort's eyes. Her entire face looked distorted but the eyes looked worse. They were darker than before, red-rimmed and haunted. But they were sparkling with a new determination to get home and help Edana grow up.

"Tell me where they live."

"I do not know where they live."

"Liar." He spoke in the thinnest of whispers.

"Yes, yes I am."

"_crucio"_

She refused to let her body be rocked with convulsions. She felt her organs spasm-ing, but she would not let him win. "I will NEVER tell you."

Lord Voldemort lifted the curse and Moreta's body shook from effort.

"_Legliments!"_

He underestimated her strength. She would not let him enter her mind. Moreta reached out with her magic for strength and got it. She pushed back. Each strained to get into the others mind. Him to find information. Her to destroy his brain.

"_Crucio!"_

_Son of a Bitch_, she struggled to breathe, still resisting the urge to move. He stopped again.

"Tell me now."

Moreta was breathing rapidly, shaking with exhaustion. But she looked him directly in the eyes.

"You just don't know what to do with me, do you?" she whispered.

"_Boileous"_

The scream came not from Moreta, but from the passersby. Moreta doubled over, moaning, as boils ransacked her body.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

She screamed in defiance this time, whipping her lightsaber out just in time to deflect the killing curse.

She started towards him, but stopped when she realized she was surrounded.

_**I'm here darling.**_

Marieth swooped down and grasped Moreta in her talons, pulling her to safety. Moreta slowly climbed onto Marieth's back just before going Between.

She never came out of Between.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The other set of headphones went into static, leaving people with shocked face to mourn the loss. The dragons started their death keen and Edana began to fuss.

**A/n: please review! One more chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: nope 

**A/n: last chapter, please review! I will start a sequel. Not for a while, you know, maybe Christmas-ish if I feel like it. And I have decided the first chapter will include character descriptions and descriptions of things people might have a hard time understanding if they haven't read the other stories.**

Chapter 20

When Edana was three turns old, she was put in a newly developed, top secret Jedi School. When she was eight turns, it was discovered that she was a nature mage, just like Moreta, but including dance magery.

Edana made several friends through the school. However, these were only the people she could harshly convince not to take pity on her. They were the only ones who could truly understand her, anyway.

On her seventeenth birthday, Edana was sitting in her mother's old room at Benden Weyr, slipping one of her fire-lizard's thinnest scales into a smooth, thin piece of wood. Without warning, a body appeared, falling from the ceiling. She quickly threw her makeshift wand to the floor, reached out her arms and called the winds to help her. The body floated gently to her straw bed.

Edana patiently searched for a pulse. She heard it, very faintly. She found his quickly retreating line of magic. She had never seen that kind of magic before, except in herself. Edana threw herself into that vein of magic, anchoring her magic into the surrounding rock and running along his magic line, trying to find the owner of the weak body.

When she found his soul, he told her to go back. But she refused, pointing to something on her hand and saying that "They need you, you cannot give up now". He pondered for a minute, looking around his own paradise, than slowly nodded. He followed Edana back from his paradise.

Edana withdrew from his magic and went back into her body. She cared for him for weeks, sometimes even neglecting Roxy, her fire-lizard, (though not for long). She waited a month before he could even tell her his name.

His voice was raspy from lack of use, and he thanked her profusely, his excessively tattooed hand gripping hers and feeling her ring.

"That's all right Sirius" she smiled at him, quite serenely for one so young. "Once you can stand up again, we shall work on getting you home."

"Thank you," he replied. "But I do not even know your name. You remind me so much of Moreta." When she looked shocked and played with her ring, he explained. "I knew her…many years ago now, about say, seventeen years, maybe eighteen. We went to school together. We were even good friends until she-"

"Left." Edana said sullenly.

Sirius Black squinted up at his savior. "How did you know?"

Edana swallowed. "Because Moreta is—was my mother."

"Was?"

"She died when I was an infant."

"Oh you poor child."

"Don't say that." Edana snapped at him for the first time. "I'm sick of pity, sir. I cannot stand it any longer."

"Fair enough."

When he woke up a few hours later, she asked him, "So you're a wizard?"

"Yes."

She grinned. "I'm a witch. Teach me, master."

A/n: please review 

**BTW, Edana means ardent & fiery**


End file.
